The inhale
by vampirejunkie34
Summary: Claire must save Morganville. The question is can her and her friends succeed? Can an Angel love a Vampire. Story is rated M for harsh vulgar language and sexual content. May contain spoilers to Last Breath.
1. Chapter 1

1 **The Inhale, More than Air**

**This is my first fanfic. I do not own Morganville Vampires. I write this as my imagination see's fit. I truly hope that I do not offend one of my favorite authors, Rachel Caine. This takes place after the last chapter in Last breath, so if you have not read or finished reading I advice you to finish the book first. I would regret ruining the experience and joy you all have become accustom to through her series. So in other words may contain spoilers. **

**Chapter1 The Bond that binds**

Separating from their kiss Claire and Shane stood close together, foreheads touching breathing in one another's sent, then turning and following the others to the square. Claire had only walked a few feet before stopping and looking around as if she was searching for something or someone. Shane had walked another ten feet before he realized Claire was not longer beside him. Quickly he turned around his mind trying to think the worse. It never had a chance to go into detail. He easily spotted Claire standing in the sidewalk a few feet back and he jogged back to her. Reaching for her hand he touched it softly startling Claire, drawing her attention back to him.

"What's wrong Claire, do you see something?" Shane asked, his face full of concern.

"No, It's um..it's Myrnin, he is not with the others. He went to the lab and he needs my help." Claire said the last bit softly. Looking at Shane Claire saw a mix of emotions past across his face before smoothing out into a look of boredom.

"Claire how do you know that's where he went and that he needs you?" Shane asked not hiding the irritation in his voice. "He could have ran ahead of us and is taking care of Amelie." Shane looked at Claire lovingly, "Claire what is it ?"

Looking down at her feet Claire could feel the blush rise to her cheeks, embarrassed because she had no idea how to explain it. This is the first time she could not explain herself.

"Shane, I have this feeling a very strong feeling and I can not explain how or why, but he needs my help. If he is attempting to do what I think he is, then he is going to need your help as well." Claire looked at Shane, coming up with the most lovely idea yet, she could only try. "Shane," she said trying to sound sad and pathetic, looking at him with her best puppy-dog eyes, "will you please help, please come with me.. Please.." .

"Okay," Shane said reaching over, placing a palm on the side of Claire's face drawing her into a deep and heavy kiss and reluctantly releasing her. Smiling Claire's favorite crooked grin Shane spoke softly,

"I'll go anywhere with you, I'm not losing you again. So I guess if we are going we better run, okay?"

"Kay, said Claire, feeling a little bad for the sucker play, but she really needed Shane to be with her. Looking deep into his eyes she spoke, "I love you very much. Thank you, I really did not want to be away from you", looking down at her feet again Claire spoke even more softly, "I need you to be with me, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey what do you have to be sorry about?" Shane asked placing a hand under Claire's chin lifting her head so she is looking at him. "Don't apologize for that, I need you too. I need you very much, so please don't feel bad for making me feel great, or making me feel needed, I love you. Shane gave Claire a quick kiss on the lips before giving her a bright smile. "You ready?"

" Yes, yes I am now." Claire replied happily smiling a big smile as well. They then took off in the direction of the Day's house and Myrnin's lab, running at a steady pace side by side.

**I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the Characters. This is only my imagination. What is written here is not relevant to the actual Morganville series, it is all a work of fanfic. May contain spoilers to Last Breath so again advise you to read the book first.. R&R, Please & Thank you. **

**Chapter2 Sometimes water is thicker than blood**

Looking around as they ran to the lab trying to keep an eye out for anything out of the Morganville norm, Shane could not help but think of something he really wished he hadn't. Stealing sideways glance at Claire, he thought maybe it should be said out loud, but there was a tiny little whisper in his head that said no, shush, don't speak of this, but Shane didn't listen.

"You do realized that the last couple of times I went to Myrnin's lab with you bad things did happen to me. I mean first I find out my father's brain is in a jar plugged into the town, and I was shot with a crossbow by a psychotic bitch, and then I had tea with your mad-hatter, bipolar boss, who tried to kill me in an alley few hours later." Shane glanced at Claire as he spoke and seen her stumble in her stride almost falling but she managed to recover quickly, she was obviously taken back by his words. Shane continues quickly realizing that what he said sounded cruel and almost like he was blaming her.

"All I'm saying is be ready for anything, I meant what I said before I can't lose you. You are too much a part of my being so please be carful. Okay?" Shane gave Claire a small smile and gently touched her arm. Claire returned the smile hiding the fact that she felt guilty for everything that has happened to Shane since they meet. Claire didn't say anything, what could she say, so she did the only thing she thought of, she bowed her head in agreement and picked up the pace. They did not stop running for a good ten minutes until they reached Grandma Day's house and even then they both walked to the entrance of the alley.

Claire took the advantage and grabbed Shane around the waist pulling him to her, with mere inches apart she kissed him hard and deep something Shane was not expecting but enjoyed. The kiss did not last long both Claire and Shane needed to catch their breath from running and now the kissing. Once Claire managed to get her breathing back to normal and she had gained a brief moment of courage she decided to suggest an idea to Shane.

"Look maybe if you want to you can wait in the alley. I mean if it will make you feel better and if I need help I yell. Or you can wa..."

"No, no-way ain't happening, I'm not leaving you. We go in together." Shane replied with a smirk. "Besides they can't get rid of me that easily and neither can you." Shane quickly kissed Claire on the cheek, then gently tugged her arm to walk down the alley to the lab.

As they opened the door to the shack ,which housed the staircase down to Myrnin's lab, they could hear two people arguing. The voices became clearer and identifiable as Claire and Shane descended the stairs.

"How could you turn that poor girl into, into, into you.? My son must be devastated ." Frank's voice was a mix of sorrow and anger. "How did you convince him to allow this or did you do it behind his back."

"I have no time for this, I need to turn off the terminate sequence. Now! Frank I said..." Myrnin did not get to finish his sentence because Frank had interrupted with a very harsh and cynical laugh.

"I don't really give a shit what you said you need to do. I'm not going to let you diffuse the bomb that will end this nightmare of a town. Honestly did you really think I would let any of you

leeches live once you had decided to use me as the detonator. Ha ha, oh that's good that's actually funny, you know for a genius you are a real dumb ass!"

Myrnin did not respond to Frank's outburst, instead he seemed more focused on trying to get the electronic lock open to the door to Frank's underground cavern that is now his brain's current

address. Unfortunately Frank was capable of changing the code faster than Myrnin, (a vampire) could type..It also did not help that Frank kept sending high volts of electricity in to Myrnin every-

time his fingers touched the keypad. Frank's laughter filled the lab every-time Myrnin got shocked. Myrnin on the other hand, swore and cursed loudly in thirty-two languages, shaking his hands like they were on fire.

"Jesu! I swear Frank, if you do not let me stop the bomb, I will make sure your son suffers.

I will teach him to be subservient to all vampires. I'm sure with the help of Claire he would become a very good blood whore. Now let me in!"

"So just how are you going to that when I make sure this town burns to the ground taken every-thing with it. All that's going to be left as a reminder is a very radioactive smoking crater. So now what? You don't have shit, bitch so shut your hole, and kiss your ass good-b...

"No!" Both Claire and Shane yelled at the same-time as they ran down the last few steps into the lab stopping a few feet inside the large room. Shane instinctively surveyed the room while sub- consciously pulling Claire behind him for protection.

" Oh, now I've seen it all, my own son protecting a leech." Frank roared seeing Shane try to guard Claire.

"I never thought you.." Frank's voice though coming through some old speakers still sounded sad and hurt carried through the lab. Taking an unneeded breath, Frank's two-d image shimmered and appeared in front of Shane only about three feet away.

Frank's image looked sever, well more so now, his pixel image seemed to hum with anger. He glared at Shane, his eyes or rather his image's eyes seemed to shine. Shane took a slow cautious step backward. Holding his father s' stare he felt Claire take a slight step to her left, coming out from behind Shane.

"Frank, dad, what are you talking about? You are willing to let me die? You were just going to blow up this town with me in it?" Shane asked his father his voice faltering a little."Why?"

"Why ,why?" Bellowed Frank, his voice sending loud screeching static through the speakers. "Why the hell not? My only surviving member of my family is a no good fang-banger! That's why, you disgusting leech lover."

**I guess you could say, I'm testing the water!**

**Please R&R. NO NEED TO USE HARSH OR HATEFUL WORDS, but please be honest. Please and Thank you :)**

**I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters. This is the work of my imagination. I repeat this is the work of my imagination. So I hope in the upcoming chapters (some which could be classified as smut) which will contain adult content and continuing harsh language will not offend any readers.** **Please R&R and Thank you**

**Chapter 3** **Myrnin had a little lamb,**

** Myrnin had a little lamb, her heart as pure as snow. And wherever Myrnin went, he would follow her shine and glow.**...

"What are you talking about, Frank?" Shane asked not bothering to hide the anger in the tone. Why should he care his dad just said he would kill him.

"Her !" Frank roared pointing an accusing finger at Claire. "That bloodsucking whore right there. I can't believe you let this happen."

Frank's focus was on Shane and Myrnin now, leaving Claire an opportunity to slowly sneak across the lab to the electronic lock to Frank's cavern. Frank continued his yelling completely unaware that Claire was more than half way to the lock. Myrnin, feeling that she may need a distraction walked closer to the father and son. Which only caused Frank to want to strike out more, seeing that thing, the leech that is making him kill off the last of his family.

Yelling at Myrnin now, "Did you tell my son why you did it? You didn't did you? Ha, ha, ha," Frank laughed while turning towards Shane. Giving his son the most evil grin speaking loudly, though he is no longer yelling. "This blood-sucking, crazy-ass, freak", Frank said jerking his thumb in Myrnin's direction, "is so in love with your girl that the only reason he turned her into a vampire was so you would dump her and he could have her. Forever. Did you think he did this out the kindness of his cold death beating heart?"

Shane did not even respond to the comment about Myrnin, instead he focused on trying to explain to his computer generated father that Claire is alive.

"Dad please listen to me. Please you owe me that much." Shane pleaded to his father, not waiting for a response Shane continued. "Claire is human, can't you sense her body temp, or her heart beat, or even her movements? Dad I'm telling you, she's human,!"

"Bullshit,!" Frank roared. "Don't you dare lie to me bo..." Frank's image flickered and disappeared before he could finish his rant, leaving Shane and Myrnin looking at each other

confused. That is just for a few seconds, before Myrnin busted out giggling and hopping around clapping his hands like a child getting the best gift ever at Christmas. Shane backed away from Myrnin slowly looking at him as if he lost his mind...again. Myrnin could not help his happiness, the relief and joy he felt knowing that Claire had shut down Frank and diffused the bomb and the detonator.

Then his mood quickly changed when he found himself pondering on how he knew it was Claire. Of course she helped build Frank and she is very, very intelligent, but she was not here when he had built and hid the detonator and bomb. How did she find them and diffused them both so quickly. She is one very unique human, hell she's amazing!

Coming up from the hatch in the floor from Frank's chamber, Claire slowly made her way up the ladder while carrying a circuit board in one hand and a cylinder with wires dangling from it in the other. Climbing all the way out smiling, Claire held up the circuit board and said,

"I'm sorry Myrnin, but I would like to give Frank a little attitude adjustment before we bring him back on line. Is that okay? Oh, and you might want to put this somewhere, we really don't want to leave a detonator just laying around."

Shane stood there his mouth hanging open slightly, in awe of knowing his woman diffused a bomb. He couldn't help think, Damn that's hot. He did not realize he had a shit-eating grin on his

face when his thoughts took a dirtier path. Claire seeing Shane's grin, returned a dazzling smile back at him and winked then placed the circuit board and detonator down on a lab table before walking over to Shane and wrapping her arms around his waist.

As Shane leaned down to give Claire a deep and passionate kiss, Myrnin who hasn't taken his eyes off Claire since she emerged from the cavern, quickly averted his gaze. He did not want to see him kissing her, hell he did not want him touching her. Why is this effecting him so much, any other time he could easily ignore the boy. Feeling a wave of jealousy wash over him, Myrnin quite

loudly cleared his throat, causing Claire and Shane to separate and stand next to each other without touching.

"Hmmh, Yes okay now that, that's taken care of, we can move on. I think first we need to inform Oliver as to the situation with er.. Frank and of course the bomb. We also need to find a way to save Amelie. We also need to find a way to kill Magnus, and we ..."

"Myrnin, calm down we can do this." Claire said, walking over and placing a hand on his forearm, soothingly. Claire, feeling overwhelmed, letting her instincts take over, her brain went into overdrive. Looking at each problem individually, breaking it down, and looking at all the pro's and cons of each idea. Starting with being out of contact with Oliver, she know what they had to do.

Taking a deep breath she started with her first idea. " We need to get emergency two-way radios again, then we need to give one to Oliver, and one to Michael, and one each to Richard and Hanna, as well as one for me and one for Myrnin."

"So let me guess," Shane spoke calmly, "you decided to be the delivery girl." He knew her, she will always go out on a limb for someone. He was actually happy she's that kind of person. She did it for him so many times. It still amazed him how pure she is. "Well, lets go. I told you, your not getting rid of me that easily." Smiling again Shane took her hand.

"Okay, so now that is worked out, next Myrnin, you will try and find Doctor Mills and Doctor Goldman. We will need their help if we are going to save Amelie and kill Magnus." Claire had not realized that both Shane and Myrnin were staring at her, shocked at her new take- charge attitude. Myrnin quickly closes his mouth looking into Claire's eyes as she speaks to him. "We will need to bring Amelie to Grandma Day's house, so she is closer to us. I think it would be more comfortable than here in the lab. We will also need to get some medical equipment and machines. So, what do you think? Will it work?"

"Myrnin quickly answered Claire, "Brilliant! Yes, I think it's a start. We can try at-least. So, you two go hurry get the radios and deliver them to everyone and tell Oliver about the bomb and Frank then meet me back here in two hours. Okay?"

"Okay, let's go Claire. We need to get some wheels if we only have two hours." Shane said giving Claire a flash of her favorite smile and tugging her hand gently. Smiling at Shane, Claire followed him to the stairs, stopping just before heading up, and turned to speak to Myrnin.

"We can do this. We have to try. I'll be back in two hours." She then turned back to Shane and both of them ran up the stairs and out of the shack.

" So do you have any idea where we are going to get two-way radios from?" Shane asked, as they begin to walk out of the alley. Glancing sideways at Claire, he noticed she was blushing and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "I ..ah, sort of have some back at the house. I ordered them on line about two months ago." Claire was actually nervous, she did not like bringing up how she could

order more things that are normally prohibited for any other resident of Morganville. She had more freedoms and liberties than any human and even some of the vampires, even though she had earned it she still felt uncomfortable. "So I guess we should head home then and we could borrowMichael's

car." Claire quickly tacked that last bit on thinking it would be easier and faster instead of running all over.

" I just hope Myrnin can find the doctors. We could really use their help." Claire started to feel the sensation of being overwhelmed once again, worry begun to etch a crease across Claire's

forehead. Shane saw her face and gently reached over and pulled her into a hug, standing in the middle of the street he rubbed her back soothingly trying to comfort her.

"Hey, come on this your idea, so we already know it's a great one and that it will work. Don't worry, we just need to do one thing at a time." Shane smiling down at Claire, he kissed her quickly

and stepped back from her. Looking at her with dreamy eyes Shane spoke seductively to her. "We do kind of need to hurry though, because you are so hot and sexy and I really would like to rip your clothes off right now, but we need to do this first. So come on let's get this done, the sooner the, well you'll see." Shane kissed her again, only this time it was more lustful more passionate and he did not break the kiss. It was Claire, who broke apart breathing heavily her eyes half closed. She licked her bottom lip tasting Shane, looking into his eyes she saw the deep love and desire he had for her. Blushing deeper, she tried to speak, but found she had no voice. Which of course set Shane up for a perfect jab.

"So, I see a left you a little speechless. That's okay I understand. I have that effect on the ladies." He smiled and winked at Claire, who in return punched him in his arm. She didn't even wait for his retort she took off jogging to their house. Shane quickly caught up to Claire and grinned at her

when he realized she wasn't angry. Looking up at the sky and the morning sun he couldn't help but think this was going to be a bright sun shinny day, and he smiled.

** I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters. Rachel Caine Please forgive me! I hope I do not offend anyone who reads this because the smut is on the way! I am a willing victim to my imagination. I am truely sorry but I am a Vampire Junkie. Please R&R and Thank you.**

**Chapter 4 Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These**

Once they arrived home they both set out with a determined frame of mind. Shane began the search, for all weapon bags and gathered them together in the livingroom. He then proceeded to dig through them all restocking on silver powder and cross bows and silver coated bolts and stakes. Once he felt that every bag was sufficiently restocked and re-packed, he carried three bags to the front door and placed the other two in the kitchen and the living room. He then grabbed Michael's extra set of car keys out of a drawer in the entryway. Stuffing them into his pockets he went upstairs to help Claire.

Shane quietly climbed the stairs to the second floor and continued down the hall to Claire's bedroom. He opened her door to a view he thought was arousing. Claire was on the floor on her hands and knees half way in her closet, her rear-end sticking up and wiggling as she struggled to get something heavy out of her closet. He glanced up from Claire's hot tight little tush, only to notice the sexy school-girl out-fit Claire bought at the sex store in Dallas. She had worn it for him a few times, but it never stayed on for very long. Then Shane started thinking about the time Claire had made Eve and Michael leave for a few hours so she could give him a special birthday gift. She wore the school-girl out-fit, but underneath she was wearing black stockings and garter-belt, and black crotch-less panties with matching black cup-less bra. Shane was growing exceedingly hard as his thoughts wondered.

Finally pulling himself back to the present, he still found himself aroused and he acted on his impulse. He quietly walked up to Claire and knelt down behind her, quickly reaching out and grabbing her by the hips he begin to grind himself against her startling her at first until he started whispering.

"We so need to hurry, seeing you in this position and that out-fit up there has given me some very interesting ideas." Shane then nibbled on Claire's earlobe, she began to relax and straighten up her body. Shane feeling her loosen up, sat back on his hunches pulling Claire on to his thighs, she leaned back into him. Her back against his chest, her head tilted back resting on his shoulder, her eyes shut, her right hand rested on the back of his head as he nibbled and kissed her earlobe and neck. His one hand began to slide up under her shirt working it's way up to her breast. He began to massage one than the other through her bra, but he soon pulled her straps down her shoulders and gently lifting her breast out of the cups so he could touch them better.

Claire let out a small whimper when Shane pinched one of her nipples slightly while his other hand started unbuttoning her pants. His hand slipped under her pants and panties and sliding a finger gently across her clit Claire moaned and her whole body shivered, which only made Shane smile and his

cock throb. Claire was rocking against Shane's hand, sensing she was wanting more he inserted a finger into her as he continued to massage her clit. She moaned loudly and he could no longer wait, he had to

be in her. He wanted her around his cock, so using the hand that was massaging her breast, he managed to get his pants undone and his underwear pulled down and gently began to ease Claire's pants down. Doing this without losing contact with Claire's hot silky wetness his fingers still fueling Claire's desire, her hand tangling in his hair, her muscles contracting against his fingers, her moaning get louder until

without much warning Claire screamed. Her body going rigid as her orgasm hits, her muscles locked tight around Shane's fingers as she cums, which surprisingly sets Shane's orgasm off, shooting his load on Claire's back and shirt. Claire not enjoying the fact that she is wearing Shane's cum quickly gets up and takes off her shirt, startling Shane at first until he see's her taking off her clothes. Speaking without thinking Shane blurts out.

"What again? You will have to give me a minute." Then he notices her just standing there looking at him with shock, her cheeks still flushed from the excitement darkened more and then she

gave a little smile gathering up clean clothes to wear she headed for the door. Stopping just outside she turned back to him and said,

"Oh I know, believe me I know. That's why I'm taking a quick shower and you are going to get that bag out of there", Claire pointed to her closet, "and take it down stairs and put a radio and a extra

battery pack in each of the weapon bags. Then I'm going to make sandwiches while you take a shower that way we can head out as soon as your done putting your make-up on." Claire blew Shane a kiss and ran to the bathroom giggling. Shane had to come up some kind of burn so he used the only one he could think of.

"Don't hate the player baby, hate the game." Smiling, Shane listened for Claire's retort which came back quickly with a laugh first followed by her yelling over the shower.

"Okay, princess McStabby, whatever helps feel you feel pretty." Finishing up her shower quickly taking a total of eight minutes, she ran down the stairs completely dressed into the kitchen. Shane was leaning against the counter drinking a coke and texting when Claire came in. Noticing Shane feverishly taping away at his phones pad she curiously asked, "What's going on?"

"Looks like we have some communication so I was able to get a hold of Michael. I told him we are on our way with weapons and some food and that we will fill everyone in when we get there. Michel says that Amelie is in one of her offices and that there is no change in her condition, Eve's looking after her." Shane finally looked up from texting and handed the phone over to her, "here, Michael wants to

ask you something. I'm going to go take a shower." Shane ran upstairs first to his room than back to the bathroom slamming the door and turning on the water.

Claire looked down at the screen, and what she read both shocked and scared her, but deeper down there something else and she did not know what it was, but it wanted this, the challenge the pressure. Reading the message again, "CB, Ollie wants 2 know what to do before dusk. Apparently you are in charge with this. Ollie won't tell me why. He is not happy. Get here soon. Like now!"

Take-charge Claire stepped up, texting back with fierce determination and managing to get the leadership and wisdom into it.

"We will be coming to you to discuss all that is required shortly. Until then inform Oliver that I am well aware of the dusk meeting in town square and I plan on attending this affair with bells on." Although Claire was texting she realized she was speaking out loud as well. "We will be arriving in fifteen minutes, be ready to move Amelie. She will be going somewhere safe. See you soon .CB xx"

Claire closed the phone placing it on the kitchen counter she began making sandwiches and pulling a few cold cokes out of the fridge. Realizing she hasn't eaten since she returned from the dead, Claire started scarfing down the first sandwich, nearly swallowing it whole, she was starving. She then continued making sandwiches, letting her mind wonder.

It lingered on Shane and her brief in-counter upstairs and she realized she was lift unsatisfied. Yes, she did have an orgasm, but it still felt like the others, empty. She still felt a strange yearning, like there is something missing. She tried spicing it up, what with buying the outfits and sexy langerie, but always ended up twenty minutes of work for her to getting in to it all, and five minutes of him taking most of it off, and him climbing on top of her missionary. She was more than willing to suck his cock, but he never returned the favor. She wanted to try more things, but Shane wasn't willing.

Now she is engaged to him, and how is this suppose to work if she is unsatisfied after sex. Not making love, but sex, it hasn't felt right in months. Why did she have to think about that. Claire loves Shane, it's the stress.

"Yea, and if I keep telling myself that it's the stress, it all will work out." Claire spoke out loud to herself sarcastically.

Shane strutted down the stairs fully clothed, hair dripping wet from his shower, and walked over to Claire giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before grabbing three sandwiches and a coke a sitting

down at the table stuffing his mouth. Claire decided this is a good time as any to tell Shane about the next phase of her plan.

"So, you do know the town was suppose to blow up and kill everyone left in it, right?" Claire was watching Shane closely, waiting to see if he caught up to what she is trying to say. By the quizzical look he was giving her he had no clue where she was heading with this so she continued as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth. "Well, I took care of the bomb so no explosion but those who choose to stay will be waiting to get their freedom and this town. That's why Richard and Hanna have to know what is going on. They can tell people there is another up raising like with Bishop, but it will be someone we all know, not Magnus.

"Oh, I get it we will tell them it is Oliver, Right? I mean why not, everyone already thinks he has been trying to gain control. He's the perfect scapegoat. Haha ha, ha." Shane was actually liking this idea to much. Claire felt bad for Shane, he is not going to enjoy the next, half of her plan.

"Oliver and I are going to have to work this out first, but if he agrees, that means you will have to stay with him while the doctors, and Myrnin, and I work on a cure and a way to kill Magnus. She spoke with such authority that Shane had stopped chewing and was staring at her as if she is a completely different Claire than what he was used to.

Shane quickly swallowed what was in his mouth and gulping down some soda, placing the last sandwich on a plate and putting it in the refrigerator, he turned around and walked around the table to Claire. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. He stared deeply into her eyes a small smile on his lips.

"I don't know how I earned you, You are like the first place prize in a contest. You are so smart, and kind, and beautiful, and you choose to be with me. I don't know how I could ever deserve you. Claire I trust you, if you need me to do something for you ,anything for you I will. Even if it means we have to be apart for a little while, I will do it." Pausing to catch his breath and with a smirk on his face he continued. " I will bitch, gripe, and moan until you are back in my arms again. Don't misunderstand, I'm being honest if we don't get back to one another quickly I will make everyone around me miserable. His smirk opening in to a huge smile, he squeezed Claire closer, her arms already trying to hold him tightly, pushing her face into his shoulder. Claire clung on to Shane as if her life depended on it. She felt he was her anchor, her was her world, he was her first everything, he was her...

Shocked at her own thoughts, she had placed them all in past tense. Her body stiffened at her revelation, but she slowly relaxed into Shane's hold and then slowly tilted her head up and standing on her toes she kissed Shane softly before pulling away and speaking softly.

"Thank you, for doing this for me. Shane I love you. Please know that I truly love you, and I understand that this is hard on you. I would rather you be with me. I can't bare thought if I lose you. I'm

sorry, when it comes to you..." Pausing, Claire wiped her face not realizing that she was crying, her heart ached more, feeling the pain in her chest she sobbed out loud.

Grabbing her face gently with both his hands, Shane tilted it up towards his own. He used his thumbs to wipe away he tears and kissed her softly on the lips repeatedly until she quit crying. Then he whispered softly to her in her ear.

"You are my heart, you are my life, I will always come back to you." Shane then kissed Claire on the lips, slowly he broke the kiss, and gently wiped the last stray tear from Claire's cheek before speaking. "I guess we should be going." Then stopping in med turn, he looked at Claire and said with a

devilish smile, "So we can continue where we left off in your bedroom." Then he winked at her and gently tugged her hand to follow him out in to the entryway.

Claire couldn't help but smile at what Shane said. Maybe everything will work out, maybe she will get her happily ever after with Shane. Claire bent down and picked up one the duffle bags as Shane

did the same with the other two duffel bags with his free hand he dug Michael's spare car keys out of his pocket. Looking over his shoulder he asked Claire, "Are you ready?"

Smiling brightly at Shane, Claire nodded in response. He opened the door and Claire ran out first heading to Michael's car, Shane following close behind Claire. Taking off to the founder's square at a

high rate of speed considering it is a human driving a vampire's car. Shane had experience in this type of thing, and yet, Claire was still afraid.

Arriving at the Historical Society building with four minutes to spare, Claire and Shane had only realized that they were coming here, when they saw Eve on the steps pacing. Shane parked on the sidewalk and quickly got out of the car carrying two of the bags, trying to catch up to Claire, who had bolted out of the car before it stopped moving. Claire ran to Eve giving her a huge hug, and Eve returned the gesture whole heartedly, tears running down her face. They spoke briefly before turning and running inside the building to talk to Oliver, and get this plan into motion.

After each Shane, Eve, and Michael agreed to stay with Ameille, Claire and Oliver went down to the basement to discuss the plan in detail. Oliver opened the thick iron door without any signs of effort and Claire walked into the dark room without any hesitation, showing no signs of fear when he closed the door behind him, before turning on the light. Turning to face him, she held her head high and her shoulders back. Her confidence and courage, and her energy rippled off her, washing over Oliver like a tidal wave. He was struck dumb for a few seconds until Claire started to speak. She told him her plan and he had to admit it sounded like a good one. In fact he still stands by the fact that Claire would make a great asset to the vampire community. Her innocense, her looks and her brains would make her a very deadly vampire. He would know, being a warrior and a leader in his human as well as in his unhuman life. He could see her as a worthy ally or a very deadly enemy

"Claire, I still believe you would be one hell of a vampire. If you ever change your mind...? I think we might have a chance with your plan. I'm willing to help in any way needed, but only if you find a cure for Ameille. If she dies I will kill you, but not before you watch me torture and kill your friends. Deal?" Shaking hands their agreement sealed, Claire walked out of the basement knowing her plan will work. They will win.

Claire went back up the stairs to join her friends, who were in one of the many offices. Ameille was in the joining room lying on a large sofa. Two of her guards were standing at the open door and two more were standing at the ends of the sofa. Claire walked over to Shane and hugged him as well as Eve and Michael.

"Claire what are we going to do, I mean what's the plan?" Michael asked as soon as they broke from the hug. His face completely serious it made him look older than his youthful eighteen years. Fear shined in all their eyes, all but Claire's. Motioning for everyone to sit down at the little lounge area in

between the office and the room Amelie was in. Claire walked in front of everyone's view when they all sat down on the large sofa. She stood with her back to everyone, yawning a couple of times and then she went to retrieve two of the bags her and Shane had brought with them. Returning quickly she placed one down at Eve's feet and carried one with her putting it down at her feet when she taken up the position standing in front of all of them.

Opening her bag Claire pulled out a bottle of water and opened it draining it in three large swallows. Throwing the empty bottle in to a little trash bin, she took a breath and proceeded to tell Eve and Michael her plan.

"Oliver is going to stage a revolution against Amelie, while Richard and Hanna and Shane make sure it dose not get out of hand. Dr. Mills, Dr. Goldman, Myrnin, and I will work on a cure and a way to kill Magnus and get frank on-line again. Eve, you and Michael will look after Amelie at Grandma Day's house. Your bag has food for both of you, clothes and weapons. The other bag is for Hanna and Richard. Eve, Oliver, myself, Shane, Hanna, and Richard will have radios to stay in contact even after I bring Frank on-line. Does everyone understand what they need to do?" Claire knew her friends would never let her down, they understood. As if to prove her point they all answered strong and proudly,

"Yes." everyone spoke at once, standing up and gathering up all their stuff, Clair walked over to Amelie's guards and spoke respectfully but firmly.

"I would like to speak to my founder, please." The guard said nothing looking at Claire as if she was speaking an unknown language, but then he motioned her to enter. Claire smiled a little at him, "Thank you." Claire swiftly crossed the room before getting down on her knees beside Amelie' s

shoulder and spoke softly. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but I can't let you die and I can't let the town die. Please don't hold anyone else responsible for my idea, I am the one who stopped your plan. I am sorry, but Magnus needs to die and Morganville needs you. Forgive me." Claire wiped her eyes from the tears she let slide out as she spoke. She stood up and was shocked to see all of Amelie's guards staring at her.

The looks on their faces were of astonishment and respect. She blushed slightly when she realized, vampire guards have really good hearing and well they could also kill her on the spot for treason. They all knew the stories of Claire the brave human female child, Claire the beautiful mad scientist's assistant. Claire the human vampire savior. She just proved to them with her words to their Princess that Claire is all of those things and much more. Claire on the other hand, thought that all the vampires with a small few excluded, seen her as just another walking snack. The guards turned back to their formal positions, and Claire headed out of the room. The guard who let her in stopped her. Stepping in front of her before she could leave he held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

Speaking with an authoritative tone, he looked Claire in the eyes, and she held his gaze with a will of her own.

"What do you need us to do? How can we help? We will do what you ask, that is our orders from our Princess."

"What? I mean how, when, what?" Claire was completely shocked. Was she hearing this correctly? "If your serious, then I'm going to need you to help move the Princess to Grandma Day's house. We need to this quietly, and we can not take the tunnels, and Michael and Eve will be there to help. Are you up for this? Can you handle working with the cattle with out eating them?" Claire asked sternly placing her hands on her hips, holding the vampire's eyes. She did not waiver when they changed dark red and he snarled a little. Glaring back she calmly replied. "Please, I work for a bloodthirsty, bi-polar, schizophrenic, vain, egotistical, stark-raving mad genius vampire, you don't scare

me all that much." Then she flashed the most innocent smile at him, which got him to chuckle softly and replied.

"Let us know when you are ready. We will honor your request. We will do what is needed."

"Good to know because we head out in five minutes." Take charge Claire was back again. She walked to her friends with a little more confidence in her step. Looking at her friends she smiled, and then told both Eve and Michael to head to the car, Amelie and her guards will follow in another vehicle. She sending them down first so her and Shane could have a moment alone. Eve gave Shane a hug and walked to the door, surprisingly she was not crying. Michael and Shane did the whole fist bump macho thing, Michael picked up the duffle bag and walked to the car with Eve.

Shane and Claire locked eyes, staring deeply they slowly leaned in for a very long kiss. Breaking apart but not separating, they held each other tightly. Shane spoke light heartedly to Claire.

"You know that sexy school girl outfit you have, and those sexy langerie things. How about the next time we are alone you ware that for me?" Shane chuckled softly and kissed Claire's forehead. Claire giggled a little and looked up at she replying softly.

"Yea, I will put on a show for you. So you better come back to me." Then Claire kissed him hard and lustful, full of desire which only made it that much harder to be apart. Stepping back from each other , Claire spoke first. "I want you to be careful and find Richard and Hanna, and..." Shane kissed her briefly, stopping her from speaking so he could speak.

"I know what to do. Don't worry about me, you just do what you do best. Save us all. I promise I'll be home soon. I'll come back to you. Okay?"

"I love you, Shane I'll see you soon." Claire looked at the Guards nodding to them she turned and picked up her bag and ran to the car. Ameille's guards ran past her and had Ameille loaded up in

their car before Clair was outside. Claire ran to the car hopping in the back seat and slamming the door as Michael pulled away. Ameille's guards following closely behind.

They arrived at Grandma Day's house a few minutes later, Clair happily jumping out of the car and running up walk to the porch. Sitting on her swing Grandma Day smile d and greeted Claire.

"I was wondering when you be getting here. Bring her in here, take her upstairs to the door at the in of the hall." Grandma didn't raise her voice when she spoke, but she lived in Morganville all her life she knew they could here her. Ameille's guards wasted no time at all getting Ameille in the house. Claire was stunned she was prepared to beg, plead, whatever it took for Grandma Day to help. She was not expecting this. Grandma Day laughed at Claire's expression. "Come now child, did you really think I would turn you or the White Queen away? You come on in," she then motioned for Michael and Eve to following along in to the house, "all of you. We can get set up and get you to your own rooms. I will not be having any hanky panky in my house. So you two may be engaged but your not married yet", Grandma Day looked a Claire giving her a wink and a smile, and headed up the stairs to show them their rooms.

Taking only ten minutes to get situated Eve and Michael walked down to the kitchen to join Grandma Day and Claire, who were already talking over a glass of ice cold sweet tea . Grandma Day seemed to already know Claire's plan, so they did not have to repeat everything and of course Grandma Day set down some more rules for her two new houseguest. She does all the cooking they do all the cleaning, no loud rude music and no fowl language. After talking and drinking two glasses of tea in ten minutes, Claire walked down the alley to the lab carrying a plate with two large slices of double layered

chocolate cake with milk chocolate frosting, all old-school homemade, a quart of whole milk, and her duffel bag.

Claire sighed once she entered the lab, to her it felt like her haven, her refuge. She dropped her bag by the sofa and took the milk and cake to the little kitchen, placing it in the refrigerator, before

heading back to the middle of the lab. Claire looked at the clock on the wall and realized that she was twenty minutes early. She decided to get started on Frank, and she knew just how to adjust his attitude. She set to work designing and building a microchip, and on this microchip was a program that over-rides Frank's normal way of thinking. Basically, Claire can control Frank anytime now, she also made a program that makes him yell out looney-toon phrases instead of curse words when he is angry. She is going to enjoy that. Finishing up on the final touches to the remote Claire attached the chip to the circuit board and installed it back into Frank's computer brain.

Claire would turn Frank on when she was back up in the lab. Claire was half way up the stairs when she felt Myrnin entering the lab. She thought it was odd, but quickly dismissed thought and smiled. She could show him what she did to Frank. She climbed the rest of the stairs quickly, as her head popped up from the hatch she saw Myrnin was not alone.

"Hello, Dr. Mills, Dr. Goldman, Myrnin." Myrnin, had been smiling at Claire since she popped her head up from the Frank's hatch. No doubt she was down there fixing Frank, he thought as she walked closer to the men. Claire once again became that strong, willful, magnificent, beautiful creature. Claire spoke up front and bluntly to all three gentlemen. "We are going to need your help if we want to save Ameille and survive this war. Please I ask you to help me I can not do this without any of you. If we do this it will take a few days just to set up in here. So are you in?"

"Yes, I will help any way I can." Dr. Goldman nodded his head in agreement before speaking up. Taking a look around the lab first before saying a word.

"I guess we are going to be needing a few things. So let's start from there, what do we need? We may want to make a list. Do you have pen and paper?"

"No need I've already made a list of everything we need. Sorry, I had already thought about what we need while working on other things. I also wrote down names of a few books that Myrnin does not have, the will help in the research on Magnus and draugs, oh and we will need lots of live leeches. I know it sounds odd but it might work." Claire paused, taking in the look of awe the three men were giving her and she blushed. Which the men noticed and quickly recovered their composer. Dr. Goldman cleared his throat and reached for the list Claire had produced, as he spoke.

"I see," Dr. Goldman looked over the list then closed his eyes tapping his chin in deep thought, "you have been doing a lot of thinking. I believe I know what you want to try with Amelie. Not a bad

idea, not a bad idea at all, Claire." Opening his eyes, he smiled at Claire excitedly. Dr. Mills was reading the list when he started smiling.

"I can pretty much get all of the equipment and medical supplies, but not the books or the leeches." Dr. Mills seemed genuinely happy to help, which was great to Claire.

"I can get the leeches," Dr. Goldman said continuing, speaking for Myrnin."I know Myrnin can find the books. So I say let's get started."

With that being said the two Dr.'s left the lab to gather the supplies. Dr. Mills had to get a few large medical machines and many other medical supplies and equipment. His part in the plan was to

move all the stuff at the hospital into a empty closet, until Claire and Myrnin could help bring it all to the lab. As soon as the Dr.'s left the lab Myrnin and Claire stared at each other few a moments before Claire looked away blushing. Looking down at her feet and Claire licked her bottom lip before taking a breath and just blurted out.

"I fixed Frank! Well, I mean I kind of gave him an attitude adjustment." Claire said sheepishly to Myrnin. Looking at him through her eyelashes Claire was afraid Myrnin would be mad at her for working on Frank without him. "I ..ah, made a few improvements to were if he acts out of line we can push a button and he would be a puppet so to speak. I'm sorry if you think it was wrong for me to

create a brain control device, it's just that Frank's an ass, and he really pissed me of..." Claire's rambling was cut short by Myrnin laughing and clapping his hands. He was actually pleased with Claire and she felt that, she was soon giggling at her boss's excitement. "Your not mad at me for messing with Frank?" Claire asked between giggles.

"Mad? No dear I'm not angry with you. I am very proud of you my apprentice, it seems once again you will be teaching me something new. So show me your improvements !" Myrnin was twitching with excitement. He could not wait to see what his apprentice has created. She will make a fine mad genius. He could not help the feelings that washed over him when he thought of Claire. She is perfect.

"I say, I say what in tar nation is going on?" Frank's image shimmered in to view in the center of the lab, but instead of his voice it was Foghorn Leghorn's. Claire and Myrnin both busted out laughing at Frank. Frank did not find this amusing at all, instead he started getting more angry. His pixel face was furious and his eyes were shooting daggers at Claire and Myrnin. "Why you long eared varment, I'm going to..." Frank didn't try to finish his threat sounding like Simmeny Sam it would be pointless, since Claire and Myrnin were laughing so hard at him.

"Oh, Claire that is just too funny, and to think every time he gets angry he will sound like that. What else can it do?" Myrnin was actually interested in Claire's work. Frank on the other hand was not he decided to vanish, but Claire used his leaving as the next example to show Myrnin her program. Pushing a button Frank's image reappeared and little more solid than usual and when he tried to move he found he could not.

Claire smiling widely, looked at Frank's image and back to Myrnin, watching the amused look on his face. "We can actually control him, more. If we want him to stay in one spot, or if we want him to not be in a visual form, or if we just want to we can mute him, but best of all he can not refuse to do

what we ask, and he can still retain his sunny personality that we all love so much, all with a push of a button. So do you like it?" Claire was waiting for Myrnin's approval. Myrnin picked Claire up in big hug swinging her around in circle. He kissed her on the cheek lightly and placed her on her feet, before stepping back from her, and bowing his head ashamed for doing that.

"I'm sorry Claire I should not have done that. I am just amazed with your project. I think you did a great job. I do enjoy the looney-tunes, so this might be interesting at the least." Myrnin was looking at Claire now with a small smile on his face.

It's okay Myrnin. I really did not mind the hug and the kiss. I am glad that you liked my project." Becoming the assertive, take-charge Claire, she spoke with authority, " Now I think we need to start working on the cure for Amelie.. Frank, please bring all systems on-line. Thank you." Claire actually give Frank's image a genuine smile. Frank did as he was asked with no backtalk at all. "Myrnin, I need you to find those books and I will stay here and clean and prepare for our work ahead.."

Myrnin did not hear Claire at first, he was staring at her off in his on little world. Claire begain to blush, she cleared her throat which brought Myrnin back to the here and now. Jostled out of a day dream, Myrnin spoke with too much energy.

"What? Oh, ...um yes. Yes I shall leave and get the books, unless there is something else you will be needing, my dear?" Myrnin asked.

"No, no I brought food and things to drink I should be fine. Thank you, Myrnin. Claire said softly. "Myrnin, please be careful." Claire said the last bit with worry.

"Yes, my dear I shall return shortly." Chuckling lightly Myrnin replied. "Though I think I shall pop in on Dr. Mills and see if he has some things ready." Myrnin gave a wave of his hand and opened a portal to the library and stepping through closing it behind him.

Claire walked over to her duffel bag, and dug through it until she found her mp3 player. She plugged it in to her laptop and downloaded her new favorite play list. She did not start shelving all the books lying around till the first song started. Claire sang with all the songs perfectly some of them she muted the lead vocals and sang lead herself. She was nearly done doing the last minute check on everything when Frank interrupted her groove by pausing the music at the end of Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd.

"Claire?" Frank stopped speaking and cleared his non-existent throat and spoke again, while Claire plugged in a high powered microscope sitting on a four and a half foot tall and seven foot long lab table. Then dragged a step stool long enough to be called a bench across the lab to the lab table. Frank addressed her again, his voice calm. "Clair, I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm sorry for the things I have said about you. I know now that you are not a leech, and I should have trusted my son and believed you, but I do stand by what I said about you not being human."

"What!" Claire shouted. "What are you talking about Frank?" Taking an unneeded breath, Frank spoke, well...,frankly to Claire.

"Look, there is something off about you. I can't explain it very easily. When I look at beings rather they are human or vampire I get a brief bio-scan of their genetic make-up. You do not fit any data base I have excess to." Frank looked at Claire, clearly concerned with how she was taking the information. "I'm sorry sweet-heart but you are not human."

"Yea, I kind of figured that out about ten hours ago. Frank don't say anything to anyone please" Claire looked at Frank's pixel image with pleading eyes, silently begging him.

"Yea, if you do something for me. Don't leave my remote with psycho. Deal?" Frank asked sticking his hand out for a handshake. Claire shook her head and smiled replying softly.

"Hold on, you got to see what else I managed to do to you." She walked over to the remote and pushed a button, Frank became semi-sold, like a jell-o. Then Claire gave him a soft hug and backed up. "I know it is a work in progress. Just think what I can do if given more time." Frank gave Claire a huge smile and spoke softly to her.

" My wife would have loved you Claire, I mean you are very kind hearted. Thank you for being there for my son. I will try to help you if I can."

"Sounds good to me." Claire replied with a smile. "So why don't you search for all the information you can on Magnus and the draug. Oh, and can you please turn my mp3 player on to play my last two Nine Inch Nails songs, with no lead vocals and no interruptions. Please."

I want to Fuck you like an Animal started playing a few seconds later and Claire performed and sang it very well. She did not realize that Myrnin had returned in the middle of the song because she sang with her eyes closed, focused on the music. Myrnin realized quickly however, that she was unaware of his presence and moved to the sofa and sat down quietly and watched the show. When that song finished Claire stood still in the room, eyes closed and waited for Hurt to begin.

When the song ended Myrnin jumped up clapping his hands and wiping the tears from his eyes. Claire had sang with such emotion it effected him as well. Claire jumped at the clapping and blushed deeply, embarrassed that someone witnessed her doing that.

"Dear, that was wonderful, delightful, you were amazing." Myrnin was standing close to Claire and she could feel some sort of energy pass between them. Noticing Claire's awkward stare, Myrnin started looking around the lab. He noticed that she had gotten a lot done. "I see you have done quite a bit around here." Myrnin tried not to stare at his remarkable and captivating assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Once again I would like to inform everyone that I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters. I hope I do not offend anyone with my imagination. This story is a M rating do to harsh vulgar language as well as sexual content. In others words smut, smut, potty mouth, smut...**

**R&R, please and thank you :) Thank you V-Alice for the sweet R!**

**Chapter 5 We ain't nothing but mammals**

"I see you have done quite a bit around here. I am impressed, you have managed to clean the lab and set it up. I should have known better than to think I would have to do it. You never cease to amaze me, my dear apprentice." Myrnin continued to scan the lab not wanting to look at Claire, afraid of what he may do. She has managed to work her way into his vampire heart. She made him have feelings that no one, not even Ada, inspired in him. When Myrnin decided to bring Claire back from the dead it was not so he could have her as Frank had assume, he could not bare to look for another such as her. She was the only one able to see him for more than what he is, a vampire, a genius, a good looking and incredibly hot man, and slightly insane maniac. She saw him as a being capable of love and she proved to him that she has viewed him as a friend more than once, and he would accept her friendship if that was all he could have. Perhaps one day it might turn in to a friendship with benefits, he could hope. "So, what should we get started on next, my dear?" Myrnin realized that he has referred to Claire as, his dear, more than once in the past few hours and she has not said anything to him about this. That thought brought a panty dropping, dazzling, devilish smile to his lips, which Claire could not help but notice. Myrnin was unaware of Claire watching him, as he was lost once again in his thoughts.

He began to think about his relationships he had when he was human, so many, many centuries ago. He had, had many flings and booty calls and even the one nighters ( whatever they call it now.) Ada had been his only actual girl friend, (by Claire's definition), and even then it seemed that something was messing. He had figured that they would have forever to fix it, but he had gotten sick and well, ...he did not want to think of that anymore so his thoughts returned to Claire. She was his little angel, his earth angel. He heard that song for the first time a few weeks ago, when Claire had been playing her mp3 player in the lab, and it reminded him of how he see's and feels about Claire.

Claire had been watching Myrnin, it seemed to her he was trying to avoid making eye contact with her. Maybe he notice earlier that little spark she felt, or he was off in his own little world again. Perhaps trying to figure out how they are going to succeed. She knew she should be doing the same, but her mind kept drifting between Shane and her outfit and Myrnin and the lab. Mentally kicking her own ass, she forced herself to think of the problems at hand. Telling herself the sooner they are done the sooner her and Shane can have some fun.

"I was thinking..." Claire noticed that Myrnin was still in his own world, so she cleared her throat and started speaking again. "Hmm, ammh, Myrnin I was thinking that maybe I should go and get some blood samples as well as some samples from the wound from Amelie. That way we can start studying the bite and the effects it is having on her body other than apparent signs. I already have Frank looking through all known database's for any information on Magnus and the draug." Claire was getting a medical kit ready as she spoke, gathering syringes and vials, and a

few cotton swabs.

Myrnin blinked his eye's a few times, coming back to the here and now to hear Claire

clear her throat and speak. Her idea is logical and sound, he agreed though the task is enough for one person to handle so he decided that he would visit the hospital. "Wonderful, good, good, yes,

you do that. I shall see about some of the supplies at the hospital." Myrnin turned to head to the waiting portal when he realized that he had left the books he found on the floor near it. Picking

them up he placed the books on the lab table with the others that Claire had gotten out for the research, and waved bye to Claire before leaving through the portal.

Claire smiled at Myrnin as he was leaving, she could not help it. He has come a long way since she meet him and it shows everyday, well she at least notices the little things. He could have left the books on the floor, but instead he moved them to the others. Gathering up the medical kit Claire headed up the stairs to Grand ma Day's house. She thought to herself, maybe a little of her rubbed off on him. The sarcastic side said, "Yea and it's chaffing."

Her mind went peaceful and quiet as did her whole entire being, when she stepped outside in to the alley. She walked to the end of the alley straight into the sunlight, and breathed deeply. Sneezing a couple of times, she smiled to herself and walked up Grandma Day's porch. Claire knocked on the door and waited, watching and listening for anything that might try and attack her. She was so focused on watching her back that she had not realized that Michael had answered the door, until he spoke her name.

Claire jumped back startled, and then blushed ashamed at her reaction to Michael. She should have known it would be wise to let a vampire keep tabs on the front entrance when their Princess is in the vicinity. Michael on the other hand acted like he had not noticed, smiling he greeted Claire stepping back to let her enter.

"Ah, if your back for more of Grandma's cake your out of luck, the VIB upstairs finished it off a few moments ago. Although she's currently working on a batch of pecan squares in a maple syrup drizzle. Michael was smiling happily. It had to be at least four years since he has any form of actually old fashioned home-cooking. "So how is it going downstairs? Why don't you come on in to the living room, I think Eve is still in there if not she probably in the kitchen, learning some pointers." Claire laughed at that which, made Michael chuckle. "No I'm serious. You've tasted her cooking it can't hurt, right?" Claire was laughing so hard, she was having a hard time catching her breath.

"You do realize this might give her the idea to experiment with the cooking. We may never be able to taste any thing right again." Claire managed to get that out in between catching her breath and giggling.

"Hey! That's not nice." Eve said as she walked up behind Michael, causing him to flinch and Claire to start giggling all over again. "So how are you holding up, CB?" Eve looked worried. Claire hurriedly reassured her friends that she is fine, just a little tired. She did not have to fake her yawn at the end of her sentence. She smiled at them and headed for the stairs. " I guess this isn't a social call is it? CB you need to take a break. When was the last time you actually slept?" Eve was right Claire had not slept since she died. She literally shook herself out of that train of thought.

"I don't really know? I mean I haven't had a good nights sleep since Dallas. Then again I never slept all that much before, you know coming here. I'll be fine, I'll take a break before the town meeting." Claire hated seeing her friends worry about her, but she would say anything to keep them happy, even if it is a small lie. "I wanted to see how you two are doing and I needed to visit Amelie." Claire raised the medical kit slightly catching both Eve and Michael's attention, both of them smiled a little in understanding.

"Hey we are fine. I mean Grandma Day is an awesome cook and she is funny. Don't worry about us, you just take care of yourself. Okay?" Eve said leaning in to give Claire a hug. "I

better get back in the kitchen I must have a ton dishes to wash. She loves to cook." Eve smiled whole heartedly. She seemed to be doing fine. Turning to Michael, Claire asked,

"How are you doing? Really?" Placing a soothing hand on Michael's arm. Claire looked him straight in the face. Michael smiled, and gently patted the back pf Clair's hand before answering.

"Honestly Claire we are fine. I have enough sports bottles so there is no worries there and I know the VIB have their own as well. We are good. Do you need me to go up with you?"Claire smiled wide and quickly answered.

"No, no I will be fine. I think we, I mean me and the VIB have come to an understanding." Watching Michael's face Claire continued. "You see, I understand they will not hesitate in making me a slurpy." Claire giggled at the face Michael made, and he chuckled realizing she was joking. Unfortunately Claire knew all to well, if she fails they will kill her. Saying a quick good-bye Clair headed up the stairs towards Amelie's room.

Standing guard outside of the door were two VIB, and one of them was the one who talked to Claire before. She walked towards them with a sense of confidence she never had before. She smiled at both guards and spoke respectfully to them both. Her voice never wavered as she made her request.

"I wish to see the Princess again. I need to draw blood samples as well as samples from the wound. Please." The Guard that spoke to her before smiled and bowed his head and opened the door for her to enter. As Claire walked past the vampire she looked at his face and thanked him. He smiled a little bigger before pulling the door shut as he went back in to his stance, outside. Clair walked swiftly across the room to Amelie's bed. There Claire took the same position as before, she kneeled down at Amelie's side and spoke to her peacefully and quietly. "Princess I need to take some samples of blood and samples from your wound I am sorry if I cause you any discomfort. Myrnin and I need these samples so we can cure you. Please forgive me." Claire then proceeded to get the samples and left the room quickly not stopping to speak to the guards. When she got down stairs she headed for the kitchen to let them know she was going back to the lab. Giving her friends and Grandma Day a hug Claire hurried back to begin her research.

When Claire entered the lab she noticed that Myrnin had indeed brought some of the equipment to the lab and even set some of it up, like the centrifuge and the small refrigerator for the samples. Claire put the samples in the refrigerator and set to work on research. Frank appeared in the center of the lab, his image was still almost solid. He cleared hi throat to get Claire's attention, before speaking.

"I found some-things you might be interested in, I also made some print outs on other stuff that could help. There wasn't much on Magnus, but I did find a lot on the draug. I printed everything out it is by Myrnin's computer over there." Frank pointed to the small desk near the bathroom, like Claire would not have known where to look. She smiled earnestly at Frank, grateful for his help.

"Thank you, Frank I appreciate your help. Is there anything I can do for you?" There really wasn't much she could do or get away with doing, but she wanted to return the favor.

"Yea, there is, if you don't mind, could you put me in to some kind of sleep mode or some thing . I just would like some time to myself. If you can believe it I feel like I have a headache."

Frank chuckled softly and Claire smiled and nodded her head then picked up the remote and pushed the sleep button. Frank winked at her before his image disappeared. Claire decided to eat a piece of cake and drink some milk before hitting the books.

Claire ate her cake and finished her milk quickly and cleaned up her dishes putting them away before going over the lab table with the books and began reading anything she found on the draug. Claire read for what seemed like hours, her back and neck were sore and she needed to

stand up and stretch. Looking at the clock on the wall she was astonished to see that it had only been an hour and a half since she started reading. She went and got a soda and settled back down

in to more research and note taking, but her mind drifted every so often to Shane and her plans when this is over. She was brought back to present when Myrnin came through a portal carrying the dialysis machine. He carried it with out any effort, as if it was an empty cardboard box, and placed in the corner that Claire had set up. Then he turned to Claire flashing a brilliant smile, and looked over at the notes she had be taking.

"I see you have already started on the research. Did you have any difficulty getting the samples?" Myrnin tone light even though he was actually worried about their task ahead.

"Yes, I had no problems getting what we needed. I did find a lot of stuff that will be useful, but I would like to read up on some of the medical books and diseases of the blood before

we get started, if that is fine?" Claire had a feeling the answer was here somewhere, and they could find it. Myrnin smiled at her nodded his head.

"Please continue my dear, I will simply work on a way to kill Magnus and the draug. That way both problems are being attended to. I believe it is a good use of our resources, yes?" He was still looking at Claire but the emotion in his eyes was more lust or desire than determination for the task at hand. Claire did not understand the look at all. She smiled at him and agreed and returned to the books, while Myrnin headed over to his chemicals and began mixing stuff.

Myrnin wasn't paying attention to the chemicals he was adding to the beaker, his mind kept drifting to Claire. He was thinking about how she had swayed and danced earlier, wondering what she looked like naked. How she would feel around him, and the things he could do to her. His mind carried him away, he was oblivious to the now smoking beaker. The smoke flowed out of the beaker filling the lab quickly. Claire had passed out first, slouching over the desk, followed by Myrnin who was walking over to check on Claire. He slowly sank to the floor, his eye's drifting closed.

Claire woke up to Myrnin calling her over to look at the slide in the microscope, getting up from the sofa Claire wondered why she was there when she was reading at the desk. Pushing the thought out of her mind she walked over to the lab table. Myrnin stepped aside to let her have a view. Claire had to step up on the bench to see into the lens, she made some slight adjustment's to the focus until she could see the pattern clearly. Claire then started taking notes on what she was seeing unaware that Myrnin had moved behind her. Staring at her lustfully.

Myrnin did not understand what had happened. He remembered mixing chemicals and seeing Claire, drop her pen and slouch over the desk. He remembered walking towards her, and

then... He is standing at the microscope and Claire is now on the sofa wearing different clothes. He looked in to the lens, realizing it was Amelie's blood sample, he turned and called out Claire's name a couple of times before she woke up. As Claire got up, Myrnin could not believe what she was wearing.

He had thought of her in that particular outfit when he seen other women wearing it in those adult web sites. She looked so much sexier, than any of them .The pleated skirt was

really short and her top was white and two sizes to small, but for him it might as well been see- through. Her pink nipples were hard and pointed and pushed against the fabric, drawing Myrnin's gaze. His eye's changed from his unnatural- natural green eyes, to pitch black with lust. He did not want her see his eyes, afraid his desire would scare her, so he had slowly moved behind her.

That strategic positioning ended up being his downfall. Once he was behind her he could see what she was wearing underneath, and it's all in his favorite color. ( Now you know why it is Myrnin's favorite color.) Claire had on hot pink crotch-less panties with matching garter. He had a

perfect view of her completely hairless pussy and tight little ass. He let out a deep throaty growl, which caused Claire to flinch, and become very still. Myrnin without realizing, had moved up behind her, until he placed a hand on the center of her back to were she could not stand up straight. Myrnin leaned over her from behind, and Claire could feel his very large and thick erection through his pants rubbing against her, while he whispered in her ear.

"My dear, please don't move. I am afraid with you wearing that very seductive little school girl outfit and the fact that you are bleeding, you have awakened my beast. Please, I beg you, don't move. I don't want to hurt you, Claire. I just need a minute."

Claire didn't say anything she didn't move she stood there bent over, slightly scared and aroused, waiting to either live or die. Myrnin's hand slide a little lower on Claire's back, but still kept pressure on her, to let her know not to move. She was having a hard time trying to not tense up and stay completely relaxed. Her mind thinking he is getting ready to yank her head sideways and bite her neck. She did the only thing she could, she concentrated on her breathing and heart beat and waited.

Claire was not bleeding, but he thought it clever to say, because of what he was going to do next. His beast could not resist her submissive position, the beast would not allow it. It had tasted Claire's blood, but it wanted something else from her. Something so much better.

Myrnin slide a finger along Claire's pussy, just at the slit barely running inside. Claire's legs trembled and Myrnin spoke softly. "Don't move Claire, please don't move." Then Myrnin continued to touch her. Slipping his finger in ever so slowly, Claire gasped. "Shh, my sweet, shh." He moved his hand from her back to her legs, gently spreading them apart, opening Claire's light

pink velvety folds to reveal her tight wet hole to him, and he smiled, and actually licked his lips in preparation for his feast. He began to stroke her clit lightly noticing that she is becoming more aroused. He gently moved a finger to her opening and slowly pushed it inside, to the feverish heat of her tight pussy, causing Claire to whimper and bite her bottom lip, she closed her lust glazed eye's. She did not want to reveal how much she was really enjoying him touching her.

Pulling his finger out he licked her juice off, his eyes closed in delight as a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat . Her flavor was remarkable, he could not describe it. To him it might as well been a highly addictive and very potent drug, because he wanted to taste more.

He had to give Claire some clue as to what he was going to do to her, he felt if she was aware then it would be more pleasurable to her. Deciding the best way to tell her about his and the beast's shared appetite, was to tell her when it had started, his human adulthood.

"My Claire, in the time I was human, man and woman partook in sexual acts now deemed as sodomy, but back then we did what was natural. We had healthy sexual appetites, and I find that I still have these appetites now." Both his hands had moved to her ass and thighs spreading her open wider as he spoke, his lust-filled black eye's staring at her two tight holes. "I want to taste your pussy, I want to give you great pleasure in the most erotic of ways. I believe the young Mr. Collins has yet to do that. So allow me to be the first, my dear. You will find that I can relieve you of your yearning, as you can relieve mine." Not waiting for a reply Myrnin slowly moved to her very aroused pussy and licked her softly from her clit to her ass, causing Claire to shiver. Myrnin smiled and his cock pushed against his pants wanting to be released. His tongue circled around Claire's clit and licked it before he latched on and sucked it, causing Claire to moan out loud and grip the table tightly with her hands. Myrnins cock grow even more. Holding her open he licked and sucked on her clit causing more of her juices to flow, her body was twitching with every flick of his tongue. He gently stuck a finger in her hot tight twat and another finger, he gently pushed in to her ass, slowly working both in and

out of her. Within a few minutes Claire screamed as she came, Myrnin licked every bit of her juice up and kept fingering both her tight little holes. Claire was really enjoying Myrnin's

He felt like he could not get enough of her taste and continued licking and sucking at her pussy and clit, causing Claire to have multiple orgasm's. He stood up behind her to whisper in her ear, while still stroking her clit. Myrnin was undoing his pants with his free hand while speaking, "You taste wonderful, you are driving my sense's wild. I would like to give you more pleasure, but with my cock. I need to feel your tight hot pussy around my cock. Do you want me to? Do you want me to give you satisfaction?"

Claire bit her lip when she felt Myrnin's cock rubbing her lips, it was no longer confined by clothes. She nodded her head once that was all Myrnin was waiting on as he began to push himself slowly in to her, afraid to cause her pain. He was larger than Shane in both girth and length and his size was stretching her. He was enjoying her warmth and tightness as he started to move his cock in and out of her filling her completely. He was enjoying the sensation of her pussy

muscles squeezing him. She was amazing she was getting into it moaning and twitching, but not once did she tell him to stop. He felt her lockup around him which set him off.

He felt odd as he came, he felt as if he were floating, he was still deep inside Claire when he whispered to her. "Did you like that? I can bring you so much pleasure Claire. There are many, many things we can do, I can relieve all your sexual frustrations, I can give you so much more". He began to move in and out of her thrusting harder than before going faster, lifting her up so that her back is touching his chest he wrapped an arm around her breast gripping tightly while the other hand still played with her clit. "You feel good, I need you, Claire. I love you." Pounding away at her, matching his thrust with the flick of his finger on her clit. Claire had reached behind her with both arms and wrapped them around Myrnin's head and neck and began to move and rock her hips against Myrnin. Whispering between moans Claire told Myrnin the truth.

"I love you too, Myrnin I need you. Please, please, oh please ohh, ooh, ,ahhh, Myrnin. Claire telling Myrnin that she loved him and moaning his name in pleasure sent him over the edge, causing Myrnin to throbbing of his penis had her cumming soon after. Then he lifted her of his still massively swollen cock and turned her around to face him. He gently wiped her hair out of her eyes and began to kiss her passionately as he continued to stroke her clit. He pulled away and looked in to Claire's eyes, not to surprised to see hers staring back full of love and desire, Myrnin spoke softly, as Claire began rock against his finger her eyes close, she lets her head fall back her arms wrap around his neck. "I'm going to stick my cock in to your tight little ass, Claire." Myrnin then starts kissing her lips, moving down her jaw to her throat. He did not stop there, he went lower, tearing Claire's shirt off with his free hand and begins to suck and nibble on her nipples. He continued speaking in between each nip and lick, "I 'm going to have you every way I can and you will enjoy it all." Then Myrnin lifts Claire up and guides the head of his cock to her ass and slowly lowers her tight ass on to him...

Claire wakes up with a jump, looking at herself and then where she's at, breathing a sigh of relief when she see's she is dressed in her jeans and shirt sitting at the desk with all her notes and medical books surrounding her. Thanking the heavens that it was just a dream, she turns around in her chair and spots Myrnin laying on the lab floor on his back sleeping. "Oh, no please no. I hope he didn't drink something." Claire's dream was pushed to the back of her mind as she worried about Myrnin, that was until she noticed he was having a good dream.

He was sporting a huge erection and next to him was a broken beaker, blushing Claire slowly moved back from Myrnin. She smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about, which brought back the memory of her dream. Shocking Claire, back to the here and now. Feeling a mix of emotions and extremely sexually frustrated she became restless that's when she notice the time on the clock. She had ten minutes to get to the town square for the meeting.

"W. T. F!" She thought, somehow she had fallen a sleep and messed fours hours of valuable time and the fucked up sex dream did not help her stress. The more she thought about the dream the more she found herself wishing it actually happened. Then maybe she could feel relaxed and calm. Not agitated and feeling as if she has a bad case of blue balls. (Wait she can't have blue balls).

Sighing heavily, Claire quickly gathered her stuff together, shoving her notes into her extra backpack. (She has at least three of them at the lab since Myrnin took a liking to them.) Claire left a note for Myrnin telling him she went to the square to put the next phase of her plan in motion.

Grabbing her backpack she opened a portal to the square and walked through, ready to devastate the human lives, by trying to save them and the town. She ran to the stage that was set up in grass.


	3. Chapter 3

1** I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters. I am a willing victim to my imagination, and there for will struggle on with the relentless demands of my perversions, so you all can enjoy a sexually charged story with vulgar language and... ah.. (Thanks for the reviews loulouflowerpower, lunabloodmoon666, and V-Alice) ! R&R or Continue to R&R. Please and Thank You!** :)

**Chapter 6 Water, H2O**

Claire headed for the direction off to the side of the stage, where she could see both Hanna and Mayor Richard Morrell, but she did not see Shane or Oliver. As she walked quickly towards them, she notice movement out of the corner her eye, stopping and turning to look,(big no- no in Morganville.) Claire saw a skinny figure built like a female in a purple hoodie and lime green slacks walking swiftly towards her. It wasn't until this female was twenty feet away before Claire recognized her. The female still hadn't looked up and her face was shrouded in a shadow under her hood, but somehow Claire knew who it was.

"Miranda? What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left first chance you got. How are you doing? Miranda is there anything wrong?". Slightly concerned Claire began to worry thinking of at least a hundred things that could go wrong. She was not only worrying about Magnus, and Amelie, but Shane and Her and..and..and Myrnin. She was nearly mentally frantic. Having witnessed enough and heard the rumors to know better than to ignore Miranda's spontaneous appearances, how could Claire not have her own little brain freak out. As Miranda got closer to Claire, she felt a wave of calm pass over her. Claire somehow knew it was from Miranda. That, and the way her and Miranda had a vibe, kind of like Myrnin and herself. Oh, no she did not just think that! Claire was mentally scolding herself for thinking of him like that. She should only think of him as her boss, her elder, her teacher, her friend...wait, wait, maybe a friend, but since when did he become her anything. She was still in a way the property of Amelie, and in a since Myrnin had been borrowing Claire as if she was a DVD recorder or memory card, ther for she was ..his?. That thought actually made her heart yearn. It ached in her chest and she fought the urge to clutch at it. She settled on hiding her deep confusing emotions as usual, and smiled the most perfect, heart warming, and most welcoming smile, while watching Mirada's approach.

Miranda looked up at Claire when she spoke her name, flashing her a huge smile and giving a small wave. She did not speak until she had closed the distance between herself and Claire. Stopping less than a foot from Claire, who unthinkingly gave her a big hug and Miranda gladly returned. She stepped back from Claire and looked her up and down before speaking.

"I'm glad your back as human, but it would have been okay too, if you were a vampire. I did not see which one you chose. I actually have to tell you something, that's why I came here today I knew you would be here and..." Gwrllrrr. Miranda grabbed her stomach and looked at Claire with embarrassment painted across her face. "I'm sorry, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in... well I don't remember." Claire smiled and took her backpack off her shoulder and opened the larger section and pulled out a large paper bag. She faintly remembered packing sandwiches from the duffel bag and sodas as well as the half quart of milk and the other slice of cake, but not really knowing why.

That was until she saw the name scrawled on the bag in her own handwriting.: **Miranda:**. Smiling she handed the bag to Miranda and spoke quietly. "Well, I guess somehow I knew I would be seeing you. This should help. So what is it that you need to tell me? I'm sort of in a hurry, I'm sorry." Claire studied Miranda's face which fell slightly, but perked back up immediately as Miranda began to speak excitedly.

"Yea, I know about that, but you will be fine! No worries okay, but you will have a problem with him." Claire knew the him, she was referring to. "The cancer man has been around a long time. Hey, did you know the earth was first all water then came the land, that's pretty neat huh? You know the ancient Egyptians figured it out! Hey, thanks for the food, and don't worry about the other two. It will happen fast in the triangle and one of you will get their heart ripped out. It will happen just be careful, and don't fret it is for the better." Miranda gave Claire a big hug and pulled half way back but did not release Claire.

Claire feeling Miranda stiffen up, pulled back a little more so she could look at Miranda's face. Miranda's eyes were staring off to no where, unfocused, and her mouth hung slightly open. Claire was starting to get worried, but when she spoke to Miranda her voice was calm and quiet.

"What do you see Miranda? Is it bad? Miranda what is it?" Miranda slowly closed her mouth but she had a smile on her face, and when she answered Claire her voice was light and airy.

"Tell Eve and Michael I would love to come. Eve will look breath taking, they really do love each other." Miranda actually shook herself out of her vision, and smiled brightly at Claire giving her another big hug before turning to leave with her bag of food.

"Wait that's what your leaving me with? Come on Mir-mir, I made you a lunch." Claire said jokingly to Miranda which caused her to pause and turn back to Claire, with a smile on her lips. "So when am I going to see you again? I mean our little girls day out wasn't all that fun. I mean when Gina came and ruined it." Claire was actually sad about that, she did have fun with Miranda. "Maybe we can do it again or something? Yea?" Claire was being sincere and hoped that Miranda would say yes.

" Yea, that will be great. Though I will be running in to you again before all this is over. Hey, take care okay? I'll see you later. Oh, and don't worry, deep down you will know that this is how it is suppose to be. Trust me. You will know." Miranda quickly ran off in the direction she had come from, leaving Claire staring after her, with a smile on her lips, but a confused look in her eyes and brow-line. Sighing softly, Claire then turned and hefted her back pack higher on her shoulder and jogged the rest of the way to Hanna and Richard.

Stopping a few feet a way, Clair bent over, her hands on her knees catching her breath. Well, she wanted everyone watching to think that, but honestly after leaving in Morganville for three months, Claire learned how to run.(after all she is a nerd, a bookworm, a genius in training, and a non-smoker.) She could not help feeling proud about being drug and tobacco free, though she has had experience in both one unknowingly and the other through curiosity. She did not enjoy either, or have any real fond memories about being under the influence or chocking. She used this moment to calm herself.

As Claire began to straighten up she heard Hanna's police radio go off. "We have an A.P.B. out on a Claire Danvers, female, Caucasian, five foot three, seventeen years old..." Claire blushed beet red, embarrassed that someone called the police on her, but then she starting wondering who would do that. She greeted Hanna and Richard with a timid smile and a little too chirpy "hi!", when she was a few feet a way, causing both Hanna and Richard to look at her. Hanna lowered the volume on her radio and picked up the mike on her shoulder reporting back that Claire is with her. Richard met Claire half way, giving her a smile and a handshake trying to make appearances look professional. Claire understood his position and respectfully returned the handshake and when Hanna walked over to join them Claire offered Chief Mosses her hand, but Chief Mosses shocked Claire and Richard both when she bent down and picked Claire up in a hug. Then Hanna quickly put Claire down and took a few steps back, wiping her eyes she then glared at Claire, clasping her hands behind her back and forced all her marine discipline in to her attitude and in a drill sergeants tone she bellowed at Claire.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? You have no right putting me through that. You are not allowed to die again. Do you hear me? Girrl...If you ever do that...I swear I will...seeing you like that it...Oh, come here give me a proper hug." Hanna had a few tears in her eyes but she did not let them fall, taking a deep breath she pulled Claire in to another big hug. Claire was overcome by Hanna's outburst and display of emotion she hugged her back with intensity. After a few seconds Richard coughed softly, and the two women broke their hug and stepped apart and looked at Richard with their game faces on, so to speak. Richard turned to Claire and spoke softly,

"I hope you know what you will be getting us in to. I mean Oliver has been wanting to take over ever since he arrived, how can you trust him? This can all end horribly." Richard looked worried he knew most of the plan just like Hanna, but neither knew the full extinct of it. In fact no one did, say for herself. She made sure to do it that way, only giving each person enough information no one really knew more than anyone else and no ne knew her end game.

"Look, I know it will be hard to work with Oliver, but whatever happens I'm calling the shots, remember that. Do what is natural don't draw attention to the fact that it's a diversion. Do not kill any vampires that are with Oliver or Ameile. Just think of it as a training exercise. Everyone should be able to handle that."

Richard and Hanna looked at Claire as if she had grown a third eye or something, looking from each other back to Claire slightly dumb founded not really knowing what to say. "If it makes you feel better Ameile has something else that Oliver wants and he thinks I can help him come in to possession of it, if he helps me."

Hanna, of course mentally scrutinized Claire's plan, but hell that girl has cured vampires and fought a mean ass son of bitch, twice, she shot Oliver and took care of the resident insane vampire, and she isn't even an adult. She has a lot of heart, courage and smarts, she could be one hell of a soldier. Besides her Auntie Day, told her to listen to Claire.

Auntie Day has lived in Morganville all her life. She was born in that house, and Auntie Day always say's she gonna die in that house, and be with all the with the family. She is a good and wise woman, she see's more than most. When Auntie Day tells you to do something, it best bee hove you to listen. Hoo-rah. So accepting Claire's plan Hanna took a deep breath and exhaled softly before speaking.

"Okay, I'll do what I can. I will get the word out and I'll try look after the living, remaining population." Hanna then turned and walked a few feet a way to speak on her radio. Richard looked at Hanna when she walked off, his eye's were soft with emotion and Claire saw it. Realizing that they had been keeping their relationship a secret, Claire looked in the opposite direction, not looking at Richard until he spoke.

"How far will Oliver take it? He won't kill any humans will he? How can I go along with this if he kills any of us? I mean Claire, I am the mayor I have obligations to our people. I hope you know what your doing." Richard has every right to not trust Oliver, seeing how he is the Morrell family protector. From the owned side or as some vampires think, Richard being one of the branded cattle, knows how Oliver can be. Richard being the ex chief of police and now the mayor, knows the political side of Oliver and how ruthless he is. Claire on the other hand had Oliver by the balls and Oliver and Claire have a deal, and in this town sometimes making a deal with a devil isn't always a bad thing. It is even better when the vampire is in debt to a human.

Claire figures that over the centuries Amelie and Oliver had this growing... love, hate relationship, (the kind were they both loved hating each other). Then more recently it became a hate, love relationship, (the kind were they hate loving each other, because of their past). Claire had yet to realize that while she was listening to Richard thinking of how to appease him, she was thinking about the look on Oliver's face and the emotion in his eyes. Her thoughts continuing in multiple directions. Maybe that's why Oliver came here to begin with. He wanted Amelie. He never wanted the town, just Amelie, any way he could have her. Claire was astonished by her own revelation. It all makes sense, the coming here, the book, the contract with Claire, helping against Bishop, and tame Morley, and now working with humans once again to save her. Once again!

Claire was also working on the next stage of the plan when clearly Richard and her both heard Myrnin's voice call her name followed by static before cutting off. Looking slightly embarrassed, Claire excused herself while she turned her back on Richard and dug through her bag for the radio. Pulling the it out, Claire turned on the mike and turned down the volume, then answered Myrnin.

"Myrnin, it's Claire. What do you need? I'm at the square right now." Claire's voice came out sounding irritated and annoyed, and she didn't care. After the last forty-eight hours, all the worrying, and the unsatisfying moment with Shane, and the very hot and very wet dream leaving her even more frustrated, Claire felt like a short fuse waiting for a spark. The right spark, to light her fire, and damn them all if she doesn't get to explode. She needs to find a way to vent, or she might have a break down, and it might happen in the most dire of situations.

Tension and stress began to radiate off her. Enough so that even Richard could tell, and her back was to him. He slowly backed away from Claire making it look as if he is nonchalantly taking in the view, his watch, and then Hanna's back. Well, backside, as he eye's roamed over her body falling on her beautiful bubbly ass, that looks great in a short tight skirt, (and she loved action movies, the cooking is better than his so he is not complaining). He happy to find his sun-shine in this dismal town. She made it worth staying, with out her he would have taken his sister and mother and ran when this had started. He would not leave her though.

Claire was unaware that Richard moved a way from her and was focused on Hanna, she was to wrapped up in dealing with Myrnin's crisis. "We are about to start the meeting, so please tell me what you need me to do, please Myrnin." She was at least trying to sound nice and sweet, she did not need Myrnin angry right now. No more stress, no more, she thought as she tried to sound pleasant.

"My dear, Frank won't talk to me, and I thought I should call you before I tore him apart to make him respond," Myrnin's comment made Claire nervous. If he tore the computer apart then she would only have to rebuild him and that was pointless. Quickly, Claire reassured Myrnin that Frank did not need to taken apart.

"No, no no, Myrnin don't take Frank apart. I put him in to sleep mode so I could be left alone. I'll wake him up, wait just give me a..., there he should be on now, just say his name, he will appear. Is there anything else you need?" Claire was actually happy that she had to this insignificant task for him, simply because he could not.

"Thank you. Will you be returning here after the meeting? Or are you going to be with...joining your friends? I mean to say is if you need to rest I'll understand. Never mind I'll see you tomorrow early. Okay?" Myrnin sounded though as if he wanted her to come back immediately, but Claire wanted to spend the night with Shane. Without any hesitation Claire agreed to starting up early.

"I'll see you in the morning Myrnin. There are few things I need to take care of tonight. Have a good night, and be nice to Frank, I have his remote. So if you piss him off..." Claire was interrupted by Myrnin, who sounded disappointed and a little hurt.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing. I understand, if you need to cuddle that boy that is quite alright with me. Our research and saving Morganville can wait till morning. I will work on some of this tirelessly by myself, all alone." Myrnin decided to lay it on a little to thickly in the end, which convinced Claire to call his bluff.

" Okay, if you say so. Thanks Myrnin, I'll see you in the morning." Claire quickly turned the radio off, before she could hear Myrnin's rebuttal. Smiling to herself, she turned around to face Richard, who was day dreaming, staring at Hanna's ass. Smiling at what she is witnessing, Claire shook her head slowly and cleared her throat. "Hmm-mh, if you are done ooggelling our town's finest, maybe we should go take our places on the stage and get this party started. The sooner we start the sooner..."

Richard blushed when Claire cleared her throat, realizing he had been caught staring lovingly at his partner. He quickly averted his eye's, looking back at Claire with a guilty smile on his face, as if he was a child getting caught peeking at his presents before Christmas morning.

Claire noticing the blush, reaffirmed her thoughts about them two. Richard coughed covering up his chuckle, and spoke like a true politician.

"I do not know what you are referring to, but I do believe we need to begin the announcement, and the", (making air quotes with his finger's), " revolution." Turning and looking at the remaining residents of Morganville that had gathered in the square, Richard took in a deep breath and continued speaking. His voice soft but stern. "I trust you Claire. Please don't let us down. We all trust you. You know, Me, Hanna, Auntie Day," (Claire smiled, she noticed his slip. Instead of Grandma Day, he called her Auntie Day. Like Hanna.), "Shane, Eve, Michael, most of the humans and I know a few vampires that do too. I also know that Myrnin and Amelie trust you. Everything is at stake." Richard huffed at the end, catching Claire's attention drawing her gaze to his face. Richard looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and smiled wider. Noticing the confused look on Claire's face, he just shook his head and let the pun go, he then turned and approached the stage. Hanna followed a few moments later, Richard had approached the podium as Hanna took a standing position behind the second chair closest to the Richard. That was her normal spot during any town square meeting called. They were doing their part. Claire, in a matter of minutes must do her part. Perfectly.

Richard began his speech and then coming to the end he announced Amelie, just like planned. Claire then went in to motion walking up the steps of the stage and over to the podium. Richard of course stepped a way allowing her to address the humans and some the vampires. Clair cleared her throat and spoke clearly, with a, (faux, but to those who didn't know her believable), smile on her face.

"Hello, as you all may know I am Claire Danvers, Amelie's servant so to speak. I have been ordered here to read to you her words." Claire, bowed her head took a deep breath and put on her most convincing acting debute ever. Tearing open an envelope in her hands, she pulled out a letter, stamped with Amelie's seal. Claire broke the seal and quickly unfolded the letter, scanning it over before reading out loud to everyone else. Speaking nervously and a quivering smile playing at her lips she read the letter as if this was the first time she was seeing it.

"Greetings, human Morganville residents. I called a meeting in the Square to give you all what you have earned. The time has come for my people to move on. I have ordered all of my kind to leave Morganville before dawn tomorrow morning. I will keep my word that Morganville will be handed over to the human citizens in care of Mayor Richard Morrell, and Police chief Hanna Mosses. I wish you all long and filling lives. Your Founder"

Claire did not look up right a way she read the letter again pretending to be shocked, Richard then walked up to her taking the letter and the envelope from her and looked them over. He made brief eye contact with Claire before turning to the people and declaring in an ecstatic voice.

"This is Amelie's seal and her hand writing. This letter is authentic, I.. I... I can't believe it." Turning to Claire, Richard was actually shocked, the letter was written by Amelie. Speaking to Claire as if there was no one else listening. "But.., how..., when did you get this?"

Claire looked at Richard and spoke softly, still playing her role keeping in mind that the next act is coming up.

"Amelie gave me the envelope the other night with instructions not to open it until now. She said if I read the contents of the envelope before this meeting she would kill Shane and my parents. I'm sorry, I couldn't take the risk." Bowing her head, Claire closed her eyes and hoped that the humans believed their acting.

Richard did not know what to say, but that didn't matter because someone standing in the square cheered and that started more cheers and whistles and clapping. The people were happy, they were overjoyed, some were even crying. Everyone was celebrating, except Richard, Hanna, and Claire, who felt miserable for what was about to happen. She gave them their hopes and dreams only to yank them a way. To her it is a cruel and mean joke and she hated this. She hated having to do this.

At least Richard and Hanna don't know all the fine details of the next stage, they are the lucky ones. Claire is going to have to live with this for the rest of her life. If she makes that long, she has died once already and had like a thousand near misses. She silently prays that her plan works, and they succeed in destroying Magnus and the draug.

Myrnin had woken up on his lab floor on his back. Realizing that he had been dreaming and had not been having the most amazing sex with Claire he rubbed his palms on his face furiously. Agitated and frustrated because the dream was just a dream and it left him extremely aroused, and...He wanted it to be real, he began to calm himself, thinking about anything but Claire. Lying on his lab floor, Myrnin breathed in deeply and could tell that Claire was no longer in the lab. He sat up swiftly and notice a sheet of notebook paper that was placed on his chest it had Claire's scent and handwriting on it drifting to the floor. Snatching it before it could touch the floor with vampire reflexes Myrnin read the note Claire had left for him. She told him that she had gone to the meeting and if he needed her to call her on the radio. Looking around the lab Myrnin hoped she would return soon. He decided he would get Frank to help with some of the research on the chemicals he had mixed earlier to make that knock out fog. His beast had already came up with a use for it. Standing up Myrnin called out to Frank, but he received no reply. Thinking it odd at first, then smiled that means he gets to talk to Claire, picking up the radio he pushed the button and said Claire's name.

Richard stepped up the mike and began to make his closing speech, when Oliver appeared at left side of the stage a with vampire speed ran over to Richard. Without using the mike he roared with fury everyone went silent staring in horror at Oliver. Oliver's face was livid and his eye's were crimson he looked evil. Claire and Richard stepped slowly backwards and a way from Oliver, who was now yelling at the humans gathered at the square.

"If you think I will let you have this town you are wrong it is mine. If you want it you will have to fight me and my followers. I will let you stay cattle but there will be a few changes. This town will be ran the way it is suppose to have been ran with vampires in charge of everything, and you humans are our servants." Oliver was now going in to dictator mode he started yelling orders out to some of the vampires standing down in the square. "You can stay, follow me and you can have your pick of cattle, but.." Reaching back quickly he grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her to him holding her tightly in front of him. " you can not have the Morrell family that is still my herd, or this one here. She will be the example to the humans." Looking back to the humans in the square holding Claire tightly, Oliver forced Claire's head to the side exposing her neck and spoke viciously his fangs snapping down. "If you think you can fight back this is what will happen." With that said Oliver bent over and bit Claire, who was crying, but started screaming when he attacked her. Her voice quieted after a few seconds and eyes closed. Oliver had stopped drinking from her and threw over his shoulder and looked out at everyone blood dripping from hi mouth and spoke a evil sneer on his lips. "I will not hesitate draining any of you. This is my town now. Go to your houses humans have a curfew now and if my kind see you on the street they are now allowed to drain you. Go, Now! Get home I will give you until dawn to decide stay here live under my rule or become dinner like her." Oliver flopped Claire down on the stage hard, her body limp and unmoving this gestured triggered the humans to run to their houses for safety. Oliver bent over and picked Clair up and threw her over his shoulder again turning his back to Hanna and Richard he walked off the stage. Richard and Hanna were in shock they just watched Claire die... again. Hanna started to pull out her unholster her gun and take aim at the back of Oliver's head when she noticed Claire opened her eyes and looked at her mouthing the word "no". Hanna put her gun away and looked back at Richard she spoke softly.

"Lets go, there is nothing we can do now. I guess we can knock off early for the night. How about you come over to my place in a hour. We can work on the next stage together." She took a chance and looked in to Richards eyes and was not surprised to see the love and respect he had for her. She looked around quickly making sure they were alone before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips and then turning a walking to her squad car, leaving the Richard staring after her. He then started towards his on vehicle hoping that they did the right thing by giving Oliver the town, temporally. He started his car and headed home to take a shower and change clothes so he could be with his lover.

Oliver had ran with vampire speed, arriving at very nice modern looking two story house in matter of seconds. He went inside and sat Claire down on a sofa a little softer, and zoomed out of the room only to return quickly with a wet washcloth handing it to her. She took it from him and thanked him.

"So do you think they believed it? I mean, you killing me and taking over the town?" Claire was scrubbing the blood off her neck revealing she had no punctures. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was in Oliver's house. "How's your tongue? I mean by the amount of blood that I just wiped off you must have almost chewed it off."

Oliver actually chuckled at her. Shaking his head he went in to the kitchen and got him some blood drinking it from a nice oversized black coffee mug, licking the excess off his lips before speaking.

"My tongue is fine. As for the other question I can safely say that they believe I have taken over, but to be on the safe side, I will act more like a tyrant and scare them in to believing. Now you and that jester better do your part or I will bite you and Myrnin will not be able to stop me. Enough talking it is time to get you back to your boy."

Not waiting for Claire to reply he scooped her up in to his arms and ran her to the Glass house. To the waiting and welcoming embrace of Shane and surprising the house as well. She thought Myrnin had broke it when he brought her back, but she could feel it's hum, it's warmth. She felt calm again and a little better, as if she had become whole again. Claire thought it as strange that coming back to Glass house made her feel more herself, more mellow. No it was coming home and seeing Shane, kissing him and holding on to him that made her feel that way. She tried to make herself believe that, but she knew better. Ever since she came back she has felt off, like she is barely in this dimension, maybe she is trying to hold on to Shane as a way to stay here, afraid she may vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

1 **I do not own Morganville nor any of the Characters. I do however willfully gave my hands over to the power of my vampire addicted and perverted imagination. I hope that I do not offend anyone, so if you do not wish to read about smut, lemons, porn , sex, harsh language, and or anything else that can be deemed as offensive then do not read. I thank those who have R&R already and I ask that you continue. Please R&R and thank you :)**

**Warning: this story is rated M.**

**Chapter 7 ****OH****, for the love, ****F****OR****U****NLAWFUL****C****ARNAL****K****nowledge**

Shane had answered the door on the second knock, throwing it wide open and picking Claire up and a warm embrace, kissing her lightly before setting her down on her feet inside the thresh-hold, kicking the door shut and locking it, after Oliver had entered. Never once taking his eyes off Claire, Shane followed her and Oliver in to the kitchen. Claire headed straight to the coffee maker and started a fresh batch, and set out three coffee cups. Oliver and Shane sat at the small table and starting planning their next performance like they were about to put on some kind of Shakespearian play. Claire stood at the counter her back lounged up against it, arms crossed in front of her, as she listened intently to the planning. She would only have the one night with Shane, and then she is going to have to stay at the lab until her and Myrnin find a cure and a way to kill Magnus and the draug.

When the coffee was ready Claire poured three a cups and then set forth in to making them the way each preferred. Shane got black in three tablespoons of sugar, Oliver got a shot of Jameson, a shot Bailey's, two tablespoons of blood, Claire's was lots of milk and sugar. She handed the coffee over to the men and picked hers up and sat down at the table, taking few timid sips she smiled at the two and spoke with such confidence.

"I agree with the both of you. Oliver will have to take you prisoner for the people to believe this is real. He killed me out there in front of them, so it can't be me pretending to be his toy, and besides we need our fighters on the front line. I need to work at the lab I won't be able to travel that easily even with the portals." Claire did not know how long it would take to get the cure and the weapon, but she had to stay hidden. She was getting depressed thinking about how her and Shane won't be able to be together after tonight.

Oliver was listening to Claire as she fine toned the plan, he could not help but think she wold make a great vampire because she had such an old soul. He rolled over his thoughts about her at the same time as he picked up his coffee he sniffed it before he drank it. Oliver finished his coffee in three large gulps and stood up and carried his empty cup to the sink were he proceeded to wash dry and put it a way. Then turning around he smiled down at Claire, with what one could call genuine gratitude and spoke kindly for only a few seconds.

"Claire I don't believe you ever asked how I would like my coffee, it seems you have nailed it perfectly. It's more than what I had expected and it was very delicious." Claire blushed and looked down at her feet, she did not know what Oliver took in his coffee, but she made it to

his preference. It was like what had happened earlier with Miranda's bag lunch. "Thank you, for your hospitality and the fine coffee, but I believe I shall take my leave and I will be back to pick

up Shane around seven a.m., Stay inside don't leave until I get here, or if you have to, only by portal." Oliver left the house through the door in the kitchen that led to the alley.

Shane got up and locked the door before turning to Claire. A sly cocky smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye he slowly walked to Claire, who had gotten up and started heading to

living room. Shane reached out and grabbed her hand gently, pulling her to him in a soft embrace and kissed her forehead then looking in to her eyes. Claire smiled shyly at Shane, when he looked at her like that it made her heart skip a beat, and the butterflies flip out in her stomach. He slowly lowered his lips to hers wrapping an arm around her waist and tangling his free hand in her hair, kissing her slow and deep then continuing in to hard and fast and forceful.

Shane broke the kiss and pulled Claire behind him as he headed to the living room. Once in front of the couch Shane wasted no time taking Claire's clothes off, while he had only removed his shoes and socks and shirt, Claire realized that she was at a disadvantage, almost.

Claire had already been thinking, this pattern started after the bite club. Their sex seemed to only happen when he was in the mood. She thought of a few occasions when she was feeling a bit randy,( hell she was down right horny), and he had no interest, and even feigned being tired, but stayed up till four a.m. killing zombies. She cried herself asleep on some of those nights and always woke up alone. He has become more selfish and almost dominating during sex, to the point that she's often found herself feeling used and frustrated afterwards. She still wants him, she wishes he would go back to her Shane. The generous lover, he made sure to please her first, ( though he has never gone down her), but he has fingered her and given her an orgasm that way and then he would get on top of her missionary and make love to her until they both cum. That has not happened in a long, long, long, time. Claire knew this time would be no different it's always the same moves.

He began to kiss Claire, letting his hands roam all over her body. Softly touching her bare and silky smooth lips and thighs and ass. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as his free hand grabbed one of hers and led it to his zipper. He of course unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out through the opening, and placed her hand on it, wrapping her fingers around it.

He moved her hand up and down his shaft telling her what he wanted her to do, while still kissing her mouth. She moved her hand up and down his hard shaft on her own, she even squeezed the end of his cock when her thumb and forefinger ran across it. Shane had then moved his hand to her breast. Teasing her nipples pinching, and pulling on them, and roughly massaging them. His other hand, (the one that was on her shoulders.), slowly moved down her back to her ass, where he squeezed and knead it like dough for a few moments, before finally coming back up to rest on her shoulder again, briefly.

Within a few more strokes of Claire's hand and a few more kisses, Shane gently pushed Claire down to sit in front of him on the edge of the sofa to suck his cock. He then tangled his hands in her hair as she licked the head of his hot throbbing cock. She knew it would not take much longer before he would cum. That thought depressed her, she knew she would be left to finish herself off, or go unsatisfied. She continued swallowing his cock and massaging it with her hand at the same time, waiting until he is about to cum, so she can atleast give him his shirt to splooge in.

She used to enjoy doing this for him, but he seems to think that it is enough for her to get off on as well, or he acts like it should be. That's why, every once in a while she would take a long hot bath afterwards and relieve herself of her sexual tension, but lately it seems that is not enough for her. No matter how much she hated him getting off this way instead of having sex with her, she could not bring herself to not let him get off. She still hoped that he would return the favor and then maybe have sex after that. Great, and exciting, heart pounding, sore in the morning with a shit-eating-grin stuck on your face, sex. Yeah, the sex she fantasies about.

There are so many things she would like to try in bed, out of curiosity ( always the little scientist), but Shane seems to be happy with this, and what would be the sense in trying new things when it would be only him getting off on it. She would end up doing all the work and still be left wanting. Claire knows enough about her sexuality to know that she enjoys receiving as much as giving. Unfortunately lately she has been giving far more than receiving and it is beginning to piss her off.

Claire bobbed her head up and down Shane's cock, while making a swallowing type motion with her mouth and throat and twisting her tongue around his phallus, she could tell he was really enjoying this because he was grunting and twitching and then he grabbed her head and began to thrust himself in to her mouth faster and faster. He finally stopped, forcing her to stay there while he shot his load in to her mouth, and only releasing her head when he was done.

Claire jumped up and ran to the kitchen sink and puked in it. Rinsing her mouth out several times before returning to the livingroom she felt like crying. He made her feel like a one night stand, a fling, even worse he made her feel like she did not deserve gratification.

He was clearly done with the intimacy part, because when she came back in to the living room he had already put his shirt back on and started playing L 4 D 2 on the xbox 360. She put her clothes back on and sat down on the other end of the sofa and watched the game, giving him a chance to redeem himself to her, but it was futile. His interest was purely in the game. She watched him play for about half a hour before heading in to the kitchen and warming up left over chili and fixing two bowls.

Claire placed the bowls of chili on a tray and three cans of soda (Dr pepper this week, it was on sale.), as well and carried it to the living room. She set the tray down on the table in front of the sofa and picked up a bowl of chili, and scarfed it down. She finished eating in a matter of minutes and popped open the a can of soda and took a few sips. She the put the soda down and took her bowl into the kitchen and washed and put it a way, then returned to living room. She picked her soda up, and decided to take bath and go to bed. Walking over to Shane and giving him a kiss on his cheek before telling him goodnight.

"I'm going to go take a long hot bath, then I'm going to bed. If you want to you can sleep in my bed with me tonight. Ill leave my door open since it's just you and I." Claire hoped that

maybe later he may want to make it up to her and give her some pleasure. Her heart cracked a little more, when Shane only answered her with a short reply that could only be taken as he as not listening to her.

"Yea, okay. I'll clean up when I'm done. Love you too." Never once did he pause the game or even look away from the t.v., and he wasn't playing on live so he did not have a valid excuse. Claire gave up, sighing she took her soda up stairs to her room, placing it on her night

stand, she pulled out a pair of clean panties and pajahamas and went to the bathroom to take a bath. She figured at least she could relax her muscles in a hot bubble bath. She loved taking baths in that bathtub, it was huge she could literally float in it. She wished she had one twice as big and

twice as wide maybe a hot tub, smiling at the thought Claire began to run the hot water for her bath pouring her vanilla sugar cookie scented soap in, to bubble.

While the tub was filling up Claire went to the sink and dug through her drawer getting out her tooth brush and toothpaste, as well as her hair brush. Her eyes fell upon her menstrual calendar as she rummaged around. Her next cycle was going to start in a few days, maybe that's why she has been thinking mean things about Shane. It definitely explains her agitations and frustrations, and maybe the dream. Claire made herself feel guilty, but at least she did not say anything to Shane. It was probably all in her head, and if she had said something, they would be fighting right now instead of her feeling unsatisfied and very much alone. Breathing deeply and clearing her mind of any unkind thought. She imagined her fantasy house and bathroom, and her large library/ study, far away from Morganville.

Putting her mind at ease, Claire quickly brushed her hair then shut off the water to her bath, before turning back to the sink to brush her teeth. Mentally reprimanding herself for being a bitch, it was her fault for not enjoying his closeness, at least he was with her. Sighing heavily,

Claire put her toothbrush and paste a way rinsing her mouth out, she took off her clothes and slowly got in to her bath. Smiling as the hot water touched her toes, feeling muscles in her leg relaxing moving up through the rest of her body. That was until a little tiny voice in Claire's mind spoke up. "If all that was true then why did Shane hold your head still and cum in your mouth, no letting you move, and why is it that when they do have sex he is always on top and in control".

The voice made Claire stop in mid squat in the tub. She refused to think about it any more. Physically shaking herself out of the thought, telling herself, this is her brains quiet time, and squeezing her eyes shut, Claire took two deep breaths clearing all negative and stressful thoughts (in a way she could understand why some people smoke pot.), out her mind. She refused to think anything unpleasant, she then got into her bath sitting down and breathing out slowly she relaxed

in to her water and bubbles. Slowly she let herself lean against the tub, letting part of her back to touch the cold cast iron tub. Closing her eyes, Claire let herself slide down further before totally relaxing her muscles and let herself succumb to the calm, it would have been easier if she didn't

leave her mp3 player at the lab. The mellow fragrance and the hot water eventually helped Claire to drift off in to semi-sleep, thinking about her mansion and the time she could spend learning...

Myrnin, put the radio down, and called out Franks name a split second later Frank appeared in the center of the lab in his old two-d image. Mrynin could not help smiling, his Claire is amazing. She has accomplished a lot in just a few short hours. He began to think about how she was able to do all this, it is impossible for a human to do this alone so quickly. Myrnin decided Frank was going to help him with something else. Myrnin smiled a devilish grin at Frank, but

spoke in a civil tone. "Frank would you mind helping in a few things?" Hoping that if he is civil to Frank he will unwilling help Myrnin gain Claire's love.

Sighing heavily, Frank replied with forced politeness. "How can I be of assistance? Leech." Frank seemed utterly bored and unamused by Myrnin and his charades, but he swore to himself that he would help Claire, she may not be human, but atleast she's not a leech and she has been good for his son. He hated to admit it, but she has been good for the humans in Morganville.

"Come now, Frank I am at least trying. If we have to co-exist, we might as well make the best of it right?" Myrnin was trying give Frank his most innocent look. He really could do it without Frank but he wanted to work on the knock out formula on his own. Frank stared at Myrnin as if he was trying to find the hidden meaning, finally giving in, Frank stubbornly agreed to what Myrnin wanted him to do. Myrnin went to the little refrigerator and

pulled out a vial of Amelie's blood, and a vial of the sample from the wound. He placed those in rack on the lab table and went to the big refrigerator and dug around on the second shelf in the

back and came out with three more vials. One with his own blood and the other two were Claire's, one before she died and one after she came back.

Smiling as he walked back to the lab table, Myrnin was thinking that Claire would be angry with him if she knew he has at least five small vials of her blood, well that and all her donated pints. Completely for experiments of course, but she would not know how he had acquired them. He would never tell, and hopefully she would never find out.

He withdrew a small amount of blood from each vial an placed several drops on labeled slides then he placed the slides in a machine he had invented a few centuries ago. He looked back at Frank and explained what he had to do and how to do it.

Myrnin decided to not inform Frank that two of the samples were Claire's, figuring the less Frank knows the less of a chance Claire has of finding out. Frank vanished tending to his task which by Myrnin's calculations should take about nine and half hours, that gave Myrnin plenty of time to do some research of his own. He started by remaking his knock out fog, writing it out on paper of course. After that he would work some research in to Magnus in the journals he has in storage.

After about three hours he had figured out what chemicals he had used and verifying the make up through the microscope and some of the other new lab machines, he was satisfied that he found the correct formula and ratios. He was also proud of himself for figuring out the new

technology on his own, without Claire's help. The thought of Claire not being there with him sadden him a little, but he quickly recovered with the thought of if she was there she would know what he was planning. She's very intuitive, very naive, and sensual, and brilliant, all at once.

A very devilish grin and a wicked gleam in his eyes, Myrnin' thoughts drifted back to his dream. He wished it were true, that it had happened. He thought about her and how he has come to care for her deeply. That is the reason he always tried to be there for her. Even when it meant saving Shane. It was not because she cured him, or that he felt he owed her a debt, and not because he could not have her, with compulsion he could have anyone. His emotions towards her are baffling to him. He had used compulsion on her once or twice, in the beginning when he was sick but she was able to break it both times. He cares for her so much that he could not come between her and the boy, unless ordered, and he still had a hard time doing that because it would hurt her. There is something about her that draws him to her, like a moth to a flame. He also knew it was more than his bite. The connection seems to go much deeper, their bond seems to be so strong, the attraction started long before the bite. When he first meet her, he wanted her, and not just for food. He had hoped that it was the disease, but since she cured him he knew it was something else.

He quickly gathered the journals from the storage, throwing them down on the lab floor he plopped himself down and began scanning through them. He was glad he remembered looking

through them a month ago he recalls seeing several things on Magnus, but at the time it was not important so he put them up in storage. It took him only twenty minutes to find the journals he needed, but it took him nearly a hour to recover from a journal about his first love, the one that started when he was human and ended...Well, it never really ended he just forgot until now. He picked up his journal and walked over to his arm chair and sat down and began to read it. He did not get very far into it before thinking, "Maybe this should be read in more private surroundings, and went into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Claire had not realized that she had fallen asleep in the tub until her bath water turned cold and woke her up. She pulled the plug to drain the water, got out and dried herself off before sluggishly getting dressed for bed. Leaving the bathroom she could hear Shane still playing his game, shaking her head softly and snorting she turned to go to her room to sleep. Alone.

Claire dreamed of a different time, a time of long, long, ago in a very fertile country. In her dream she started out as a mere witness to everything going on around her as if she were invisible. She watched a tall young boy walk up a hillside and lay in the grass looking in to the

night sky, and for some reason her legs carried her to him with out her control. She felt herself smile down at the boy and looked deeply into his green eyes. The boy stared back, and smiled a dazzling smile at her and spoke to her in voice so soft and relaxed.

"Are you a nymph or a demigod or an Angel?" Noticing the questionable look on her face he continued. "You are very beautiful and I feel very calm around you. I felt compelled to come

here, to be with you. I know you visit me when I sleep. I have seen you. Please sit, I want to talk to you." The boy eyes reflected hope and if anything wanting. Claire felt herself smile wider and spoke with a voice so sweet and mellow. Somehow she felt a love for this boy more passionate than what she has for Shane, and deeper.

"Of course I shall sit with you, and no I am not a nymph or a demigod." Claire felt herself move and sit down beside the boy and continued speaking. "Yes, I have been looking after you and I will do so until the time is no longer needed." Reaching out her hand she touched his softly, feeling an electrical current pass between them, before pulling away. Smiling, Claire could feel that somehow they are suppose to be together, as she looked at the beautiful boy with wavy brown hair. Claire felt odd as if she were energy and she noticed that she was glowing. She knew that she was radiating warmth and serenity off her dream body, and engulfed the boy.

The boy smiled even more after seeing her glow. He was not scared of her, he seemed more curious about her. He asked a lot of questions and she answered all of them. She even told him her name. Sera.. Her dream changed before she could answer his last question though. "Why are you here?"

Claire never found out what she was going to say, she was whisked off into a new, but continuing dream. She found herself, what looked to be years later and in a different setting. It was night in this dream as well, and she was walking down a cobblestone road in a town towards

a pub. She entered the dimly lit room and headed for the table in the furthest and darkest corner. When she got to the table the young boy was sitting there, only he was older, by about eight

years. She smiled at him and he stood up and embraced her warmly and kissing her deeply, before asking her to join him. Everything about him called out to her, to have peace and wanting.

She accepted and sat across from him, he sat down only after she did, and placed his hands on the table in front of him, his eyes stayed fixed on the table as he spoke to her. "I have missed you. Why did you leave for so long?" He finally looked up at her his eyes full of tears, yet to spill over. "I needed you, and you were not there. You said you would always be there

when..." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he spoke again in almost a whisper. " My father became ill. He took his own life this very morning. I found him. I have to bury him in two mornings. I am afraid it will happen to me as well. The disease will come for me too." The young man began to sob, turning his head away from her. She stood up silently and quickly walked over to him placing a gentle and sympathetic touch on his shoulder, drawing his grief stricken eyes back to her calming and peaceful ones. Reaching down and grabbing his hands she spoke three simple words. "Come with me." She pulled him behind her out of the pub and back down the cobble stone road in to the dark to a small cottage. There she made love to the young man, over and over again, seeing flashes of light and colors like fireworks during their union. Then she is standing over the sleeping young man with wavy shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, softly proclaiming her love to him before dressing and leaving the cottage.

Claire felt her dream shift again, this scene was new one and it was night once again. She was running very fast carrying something in her arms. When she looked down and saw that she was carrying the young man, but now he is older, maybe ten years. His brown wavy hair touched

his shoulders and his green eyes had changed to crimson. She was carrying Myrnin, Claire noticed that she was crying and her heart felt like it was breaking. She felt like she had ran forever, before stopping at a small cottage in the middle of a field. She rushed inside and gently placed him down on a bed. She looked down at him a saw his neck was torn open and he had blood smeared around his mouth, and stake in his heart. She let out a loud and heart wrenching sob before collapsing to the floor, crying. After what may have been minutes or even hours she calmed herself down and stood up, looking down at the man her heart ached for, she bent over and kissed him. She grasped the stake and pulled it out in one smooth motion, and tossed it in a corner. She wiped his hair back from his face and looked at him with so much sorrow and pain and love and spoke softly.

"My love if you would have waited for me. We could have been together and we could have had forever. I have to leave if he finds me he will kill me. I'm so sorry it has to be this way.

I hope to find you again, maybe in my next life. I love you." She kissed him one last time, before turning and leaving the cottage.

Claire bolted straight up, gasping wiping the tears off her face. Looking around her room then at her clock. Five thirty, she throw herself backwards and groaned. Morning already, her dream swept quickly aside as she realized she slept all alone, Shane never came to bed with her. She felt hurt and depressed as she got up and dressed for the day and went down stairs to find Shane fast asleep on the sofa. He apparently chose to sleep there, because the xbox and the television were turned off and he was covered up in the blanket that must have come from the hall closet.

Claire tried to let it go, maybe he needed time, or maybe he is worried and wanted to think. She did not know but decided that he would talk to her when he is ready. Claire went into the kitchen and started breakfast frying up sausage and then scrambled eggs. She pulled out

some soft tortillas and she found taco sauce and cheese and even hash browns. Smiling because Claire had everything she needed to make breakfast burritos.

Shane came in to the kitchen just as Claire finished setting up her plate and put on the table. She turned her back long enough to pour two cups of coffee, when she turned around Shane had eaten one of her burritos and was starting on her second. Claire put the cups of coffee down hard on the table causing Shane to flinch and look up at, speaking around a mouthful of food.

"What?"

"Yea, sure you can eat my breakfast. While your at it is there anything else you want to deprive me of?" Claire knew she sounded bitter and mean, but after last night and now eating her breakfast, Shane had pushed her to far. Claire turned around and made herself one more burrito and wrapped it up in foil before taking with her into the livingroom, and putting it in to her backpack. She then went back in to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. Shane moved behind Claire as she washed the pan and utensils she used, he wrapped his arms around Claire's waist and kissed her cheek. He held her close not saying a word, for a few moments. Claire found herself relaxing in to Shane, all her anger seemed to shrink into a little dot, he has that effect on her. She stopped washing the plates and turned to him resting her cheek on his chest and sighed softly closing her eyes. She was enjoying the moment with Shane, until he open his mouth and inserted his foot.

"Honestly, Claire I don't know what I did to piss you off, but if will make you feel better I'll say I'm sorry. Okay?" Shane stared down at Claire as if he is doing a good thing and waited to be praised or at least let off the hook. She was astonished by his lack of understanding. He was

oblivious to the fact that he has been totally selfish and disrespectful. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes she stepped back from Shane before talking to him.

"Look I'm just..., you know? It's just that we won't get to see each other for a while and I'm just tired of all this drama of saving Morganville. I mean, I often wonder what would have happened to this town if I never showed up. I want to be with you, not doing this shit over and over again. It's like I'm stuck in a soap opera, the Young and unrestless, or the As the Vampire World Turns. I'm sorry I just want this over so you and I can have sometime together." Claire

did not want to leave angry at Shane. Looking up at him she saw her favorite smile which made her smile. Shane bent down and kissed Claire. She responded on automatic not really wanting to let him off easy, but damn she loves the stupid boy. Breaking from the kiss Shane smiled at her again, licking his lips before speaking.

"If I would have to guess this would be called, Guiding light, because that is what you are. Claire you are my guiding light. Hell I think you are Morganville's guiding light. You changed everything and everyone you have come in to contact with. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you never came here. I just want to think about what is going to happen in the future. Yours and my future. I love you Claire." Shane looked as if he wanted to say more, but he pursed his lips together. Looked at the clock on the microwave and then back at Claire, that sly devilish look in his eyes and he smiled widely. "Do you have to leave right now?" Claire looked at the clock she still had about forty-five more minutes before Shane had to leave.

"No, I have time. Why, do you need me to do something?" She knew what he wanted to do, but he did not answer her, instead he scooped her up into his arms and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Claire was shocked. The bathroom? He normally would take her to his or her bedroom, but the bathroom, she was confused. Shane laughed when he put her down and saw the expression on her face. He shut and locked the bathroom door and then began to take his clothes off. When Claire started to take her shirt off Shane stopped her and told her, "No.". She was hurt, thinking that she would have to suck him off again like last night.

Claire watched Shane undress as Shane watched Claire, enjoying the confused expression in her face knowing that she would not be expecting this. He hoped that she would allow him to do what he has wanted to do to her for so long. Shane was experienced in sex, well more than what Claire is, and he was not sure if she would be okay with oral sex. She seemed to enjoy

pleasing him that way, but he did not want to do something she may feel uncomfortable having done to her.

Shane finished undressing and turned the shower on before walking over to Claire and began to kiss her deeply, running his hands over her body. Claire relaxed and let Shane take her clothes off slowly kissing her everywhere. Once she was completely naked, Shane started teasing her nipples with his fingers and eventually his tongue. Shane gentle slipped a finger into her hot wet pussy moving it in and out of her, fueling her desire. He could tell she was getting in to it her hands had tangled themselves in to his hair and he wanted so much to take her right then but he wanted to give her more, so he pulled a way from her. Shane started kissing her mouth while his hand that had been fingering her slowly, moved up her hip to her waist and wrapped around her. He pulled her against him as he continued to kiss her, moving from her lips to her cheek to her ear and seductively whispered to her.

"I'm going to lie down in the bathtub and I want you to get on top of me," smiling Shane licked his lips and continued, " I want to try something with you. Is that Okay?" Shane did not wit for Claire to answer, he got in the tub and laid down he barely fit, he had to bend his knees a little. He then sat up and looked over the edge of the tub and asked, "Are you ready?" Wiggling his eyebrows at her which made her giggle and nod her head.

Claire walked to the edge of the tub and looked down at Shane, she could not help but think, He's so hot! Claire was not sure what Shane had in mind, there was not much room for them both in the tub. She looked at Shane and he understood her unspoken question, and smiled warmly at her, before explaining what he wanted her to do. "Now step into the tub facing me and put your knees beside my arms in move up a little, to where your above my chest. Claire slowly did what he asked, and once she was where he wanted her, he sat up and started kissing her passionately.

The combination of the hot water heating her back and Shane touching her, Claire was getting extremely aroused. Shane's hands gently roamed over Claire's body, touching her everywhere, exploring her like he had done their first time. His mouth slowly moved down her jaw, down her collar bone, to her chest, then to her breast. He kissed her softly and very gently began to suckle at her nipple, occasionally he would bite softly making Claire moan and arch her back, pushing her chest closer to him. He smiled knowing that she was enjoying this, but continued and using one of his hands he slowly reached between her legs and ran his fingers against her soft hairless folds. He did not push his fingers into her heated wet sex until she spread her knees out, touching the sides of the tub opening herself a little to his fingers.

Shane had slowly moved his body down to where he was laying flat on the bottom of the tub , but he continued to stroke Claire's hot pussy. Claire had closed her eyes and tilted her back, her breathing began to speed up. Shane, using his thumb slowly rubbed in circular motion lightly on Claire's clit, causing her to bite her bottom lip and tremble and little moan escape her throat. Shane took the chance, using his other hand he grabbed her ass, and slowly moved Claire forward towards his mouth, he did not want to rush this, he wanted this to be very enjoyable to Claire.

He has wanted to eat her pussy for so long, but he was afraid that with her inexperience she may not get in to it. She might find it weird or awkward, but she had so willingly sucked him off time and time again and never complained or bitched at him when it ended at that. No, Claire would go brush her teeth and come back and kiss him and cuddle up to him and fall asleep. He owed her this, she needed to experience this. At-least with someone who loves her, and he really loves Claire. That's why it has taken him this long to work up the courage to try this with her.

Claire barely noticed that Shane had shifted lower in the tub and moved her forwards. All she was mostly aware of was the pleasure his touch brought her. The sensations were wonderful,

though Claire found herself trying to concentrate on the feelings to make them more pleasurable. She enjoyed Shane's fingers, but she fantasied his tongue instead, and when he started to flick her clit like it was a Bic, (lighter), she fantasied his tongue, and when he would slowly push a finger in to her hot wet cunt, she fantasied his tongue. Claire enjoyed Shane's touch, her very wet and clenching pussy was proof, and this time it really felt good.

Her hips twitched and thighs quivered and Shane could not take it anymore. He moved his hand out of the way, but not to far, and replaced it with his mouth. Mentally smiling to himself when Claire gasps loudly then whimpers, and thrusts her hips forward and spreading her knees out further, giving him more access.

He kissed her pussy, licking and, tasting and nuzzling. He loves her taste, he loves her whimpers and moans, he loves the pleasure she is receiving, but he really loves her. He is surprised at how much he is loving this, his cock is throbbing and aching, and yet he wants to eat her pussy. Her breaths are shallow and she grinds her muff in to his mouth all the while her moans are getting louder and her pussy is getting wetter and wetter. Shane slowly pushed a singer in to Claire's slick tight twat, but proceeding no further, he did not pull out either, instead he bent his finger in a "come here" motion, as his mouth latched on to her clit and began to suck.

She could not believe he was doing this. It felt so much better than her fantasy. She knew the difference right away, she felt his warm breath and a small jolt like vibe when he kissed her pussy. It had sent tingles up her spine and as he continued to kiss her hot wet cunt, she found herself hoping he would not stop. As he licks her clit, she could not help the moans and whimpers she made, all she knew at the moment was it feels so good and she wanted his tongue in her. She unconsciously pushed her twat into his mouth as her pleasure grew and instead of Shane's tongue he did one better.

"Oh, oh Shane, mmh yes, oh, oh, please, oh please," Claire cries out as he pushes his finger into her and begins to move in a bending motion. Claire's sexual instinct took over and she started thrusting her pussy into Shane's mouth, while her cunt squeezes Shane's finger. Switching between sucking her clit and flicking and licking it, he slowly straightens his finger and pushes it in further causing Claire to gasp and tremble, before slowly pulling it out and pushing it all the way in again, again, and again .Each time Claire's body would twitch and she would moan louder and pussy would get wetter and squeeze him tighter. Shane sped up his pace and within a few more thrust he could not take it any longer. In one swift motion he had scooted up and pushed Claire back on to his cock. Thrusting into her quickly and pinching her clit then rubbing a the same time as his thrusts, causing her muscles to clench more. With then a few moments Shane's orgasm hit triggering Claire's, though not as massive as Shane's, but still some what relieving.

Quickly standing, Claire and Shane rinse off in the now cool shower and get dressed. Shane pulls on his shirt after everything else and looks at Claire's face trying to see if she was okay with what they did, not seeing anything that could help he approached the subject nervously.

"Um, did you like that?" Claire put on her shoes and stood up looking at Shane, with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Shane are fishing for a complement?"Claire giggled softly, and Shane actually blushed slightly, and ran his fingers through his hair before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Amh, hmmh... I ah, well what I mean is ah.. If you want to do that again I am more than willing." Shane looked into her eyes a cocky smile on his face, which only made Claire appreciate him trying, all the more.

Smiling coyly, Claire moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist looking into his eyes she spoke.

"Yes, I did enjoy that, but I am wondering why you waited to try this now. Where you holding out on me?" Claire was feeling completely at ease as if that was all she was needing. A good boinking. Every worry and trepidation seemed to not matter any more.

Shane smiled back at her and open the bathroom door, to hear a knock at the front door. Looking at each other they realized it had to be Oliver picking up Shane, the atmosphere changed around them. Grabbing Claire's hands in his Shane looked into Claire's eyes with nothing but love in his. He spoke to her softly, pulling her close.

"I love you. I will see you soon. Okay, we can do this. We have made it this far and you are a genius." Shane took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips briefly. Stepping back, he held onto one of her hands and they walked down the stairs together to the door. Stopping at the door Shane looked out the peep hole to see a very agitated Oliver. Shane turns back to Claire and kisses her passionately, taking her breath away, before saying their goodbyes.

"Shane, I love you. Be careful and come back to me, jerk. I need you." A few tears ran down Claire's cheeks and Shane wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing her once again. Oliver pounded on the door causing both Claire and Shane to flinch and separate from their kiss and walk downstairs to the front door. Shane turned to her again before opening the door and spoke.

"Claire I love you, I promise when this is over we can have all the we-time as possible. Take care of yourself. I love you and we will be together soon." Smiling her favorite crocked smile Shane unlocked and opened the door and left with Oliver. Leaving Claire to close and lock the door before calling Myrnin on the radio to open a portal to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

1 **Warning Contains Harsh Vulgar Language and Strong Sexual Content. In other words :**

** SMUT, SMUT, LEMONS, PERVERSIONS, and Potty mouth. Of course you will have to indore some meaningless plot, thought up by some nobody with a very perverted imagination and bad sleeping habits, but hey it is your choice ! I am a willing victim to my imagination, only because it keeps following me.**

**As always I am a vampire junkie. Please R&R and thank you**. Thanks again Invisiblegirl

**Chapter 8 Weird Dreams and Sweet Science ? **

Closing and locking the front door, Claire leaned her back against it and slid down to the floor. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, she began to run mentally through the next stage of the plan, which is to cure Amelie and destroy Magnus and the draug and she had the beginnings of an idea, but she still was not sure if it would work. The feeling of being overwhelmed and depressed started to wash over her, leaving holes in her train of thought for other worries to cloud her mind. It started with maybe her idea won't work, to killing Magnus, then to seeing Shane again, then to sex with Shane again, then from that it went to the comparison to her dream with Myrnin. She found herself actually focusing more on the dream than anything else and the thought of wanting it to have happened. Even though she had some of her tension relieved in the shower with Shane. She began to feel the tightening coil of yearning desire building again into the relentless agony of sexual frustration, as she thought about Myrnin's touch. Her mind was nothing but scattered and incomplete thoughts all managing to end up some how back to Myrnin.

Claire physically shook herself out of her chaotic mental rambling. Telling herself, it was only a dream. She forced herself to focus on the task ahead. She knew she would not be returning back here until this is over, so she needed extra clothes and food. Standing up Claire headed upstairs to her room where she quickly gathered up a few days worth of extra clothes and her bathroom kit then went back downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, Claire stopped walking. Something Hiram Glass said was repeating over and over in her head.

"My flesh and bones are buried in the cellar." Claire for some unknown reason wanted to do something, an experiment of sorts. She could not explain it, she felt compelled to try it. She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and into the livingroom, where she threw her clothes in the sofa and then ran into the kitchen and over to the utensil drawer. She pulled out a small pairing knife and then walked over to the cellar door.

Turning the light on first Claire cautiously opened the door and peeked in before deciding it was safe enough and walked down into the dank cellar. When she got to the bottom step Claire looked around the cellar realizing that is was larger than the square footage of the house. Stepping off the last step onto the dirt floor, Claire closed her eyes and proceeded to cut her hand with the pairing knife .The wound was deep though not deep enough she would need stitches but

enough that her blood trickled out. Claire lowered her hand and angled it away from her body and let gravity and her heart do the work.

Her blood ran trails down her hand and dripped off her fingertips falling to the dirt floor and a few drops had fallen on to the bottom step as well, but as Claire watched where her blood landed it was quickly absorbed into the ground and foundation of the house leaving no trace. A bright smile appeared across Claire's face and for some reason she felt compelled to say something, and when she opened her mouth the words that came out where in a different language. A language Claire did not know she could speak, but she knew what she was saying. "My blood is your life." She repeated it over and over until her hand was barely bleeding. She looked at her wound then around the cellar with a smile still on her lips, she waited a few minutes, to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. Sighing and shrugging her shoulders she spoke quietly to herself.

"Oh well it was just a thought. I better clean this up and finish packing." Claire turned to head up the stairs, when she caught her foot on the step and started to fall. Reaching out quickly with her wounded hand she grabbed the hand railing and stopped herself from what would have been an awful face plant into the stairs. Breathing a sigh of relief Claire stood up gripping the rail when the noises began.

It started out as a low grumbling and moaning, and creaking of wood, and by the time Claire ran up the stairs and into the kitchen the whole house was vibrating and humming. Claire watched in amazement as the large crack in the ceiling in the kitchen began to shrink and disappear, and every door and cabinet or drawer that was needing repair, fixed themselves. The cabinets got screwed back on to their hinges and the drawer missing the handle now had a handle and the plumbing in the downstairs bathroom started running with out clogs, (she could hear the toilet flush by itself), as well as the sink drained better. As Claire walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom she noticed that everything looked new. The walls looked like they had been painted and the crikey stairs looked they had been replaced, no warped steps, no missing nails, and like the hand rail they all looked new, polished and smooth. The inside of the house looked as if they had done some major fixing up. Claire giggled out loud she was so happy she ran to the closest wall and hugged it and kissed it, as if it were a friend delivering good news. She spoke to the house, as she always did, she felt like it was a friend.

"I'm so happy it worked ! Look you saved me, I had to try and return the favor, but I was not sure if it would work. Thank you."

The lights in the livingroom glowed a little brighter and Claire could feel comfortable warmth envelope her. Smiling Claire went back to the kitchen to clean her wound. As she washed it under the tap, she noticed that it had healed significantly. I t looked liked she had cut herself over a week ago. She chalked the healing up to residual vampire blood in her system, and wrapped a bandage on it and returned to the living room to finish getting ready. As she pulled out the radio from her bag and started stuffing the clothes in she remembered she needed to pack some tampons grabbing her bathroom bag she headed to her bedroom to get the necessities, ( she kept them there out of consideration for the guys), in her night stand.

She was back downstairs and completely packed, with her clothes and a few extra sandwiches and soda, when she decided to call Myrnin on the radio. Pushing the button in she called Myrnin's name like she normally did when she was entering the lab.

"Mrynin ? Are you there?" Claire waited a minute or more before trying again. " Hello? Myrrninnn." She waited again, but got no reply and tried one more time. "Answer me! Pick up the radio, go on pick it up. Yes! Now push the button, and talk!" Thinking maybe he was not there she said the last bit as a joke to herself, but when Myrnin answered back she actually jumped and felt kind of guilty for playing around, that is before Myrnin answered the radio saying...,

"I'm sorry, I am not in... my right frame of mind right now, but if you wish you can leave a message with my apprentice...if I could only remember where I had left her." Myrnin chuckled softly at the end before releasing the button so Claire could reply. Claire could not help herself seeing as how Myrnin was in a very good mood and was having a go at her expense, she continued the charade.

"Yes, ah Mr. Myrnin, I have a collect call from a Claire Danvers do you accept the charges?" Claire could not help the giggle at the end and released the button quickly.

Myrnin was on a roll, he quickly came back with a zinger of his own, and threw in a raspy sounding voice for effect.

"Charges? What kind of charges? Why when I was your age we didn't have telephones. When I was your age we..." The rest of what Myrnin was saying was lost to the commotion of several other people with radios listening in. All Claire could make out was Eve and Michael and Shane laughing as well as Richard Morrell and of course Hanna Moses yelling for eveyone to clear the radio. Claire took the hint a called out to Myrnin professionally this time on the radio.

"Myrnin, will you please open a portal for me please and thank you." Myrnin replied in the same professional tone as Claire.

"Yes it will be ready in ten minutes." Claire decided to eat her breakfast burrito and drink some orange juice while she waited.

Exactly eight minutes later, Claire hears her cell phone ring and gets it out to find she has a text from Frank. She thought that it was odd that Frank sent a text to her now when she will be at the lab in less than two minutes. She quickly realised that what he had to say to her was not for Myrnin to know. She replied back vocally knowing he would listen.

"Frank, what do have for me? Yes, before you ask, I understand this is between us." Looking down at her screen for his Message, she was not surprised by his information.

"So you're saying that Myrnin had you do a DNA break down and he had used not only Amelie's blood, a sample from the wound and his own, but two samples of mine as well. Why two samples of mine?" Watching the screen she was shocked to find out that Myrnin had started to question her humanity so early. She thought she would atleast have another week or two before he would start to figure it out. That just added another weak link to an already rusty chain of tribulations she has to overcome. Frank then text her that he changed the results of her DNA breakdown to look exactly alike, from the sample before she died. Claire felt greatly relived to know he had done that for her. "Thank you Frank. What can I do to make it up to you?" Claire down at the screen and smiled at the message. Not realizing, she read it out loud.

"I have a print out of the real results, I managed to hide it under his desk. He believes the one he has is the real deal. So I'm thinking if you could give me a few hours out of the day to mess with his head, I would continue to help you. Only you." She thought why not? He has nothing better to do, until she could get back down to his chamber and add a few more adjustments.

"Okay, hey just don't rat me out. Just say you didn't know, he might believe you." She really did not want to think what would happen if Myrnin did get angry at Frank. If Myrnin destroyed Frank that meant she would have to build a new one, and that meant a new brain as well. "Hey, when this mess is over I will do what I can for you and Shane."

Claire actually choked on the response she got from Frank, not sure if she was reading it right, she asked out loud, "Frank are you asking me to make Shane leave?" Looking at her phone's screen in disbelief, she replied sounding a little frantic. "What? How could you even suggest that? He will not leave without me and I can not leave." Claire knew what Frank was going to tell her, what she needed to do. It broke her heart before she read his text. "I can't do that. Frank you know I can't do that. How could you even think to say that?" Claire softly cried, she knew he was right, but she did not want to except it. "I'm sorry Frank, I am not perfect. I can't do what you want. I will not do what you asked, I can't." Claire was sobbing harder and could barely finish her sentence before the portal opened . The last text from Frank she read before gathering her composer, was not one she was expecting. She ached a little less when she read it, out loud, while wiping a way any signs that she had been crying.

"I understand. I am glad he has you, Shane needs you for him to get better. I also understand how much you think you love my son. Be good to him. Please." Closing her phone, Claire took a few relaxing breaths, before walking over and grabbing her bag and looked around the livingroom. Smiling she spoke out loud to the house.

"Goodbye house, we will all be back soon." She then turned and headed quickly to the portal and stepped through in to the lab.

When Claire entered the lab she was stunned in to silence as she listened to Myrnin singing at the top of his lungs his own version of "Home on the Range", while zooming all over the lab. To anyone else watching him ths would look like a vampire on crack. Constantly messing with things and looking over notes, but Claire knew better. That is Myrnin working on several projects at once. She called it his controlled chaos stage, his maniac genius. She loved it.

At the moment though it was Myrnin's song that she was paying attention to, as his boisterous tone filled the lab.

"Home, home for the insane, for the sick minded, and slightly deranged;

where seldom is heard a comprehensible word and some don't know night from day.

Oh, oh home, for the mundane, for the broken, and sometimes lame;

where medications come first and even shock treatment twice a day.

" How often at..."

Claire could not stand it anymore, watching Myrnin zoom around and his singing that totally wrong song made he feel a little off, like she was intoxicated by him. She kind of felt a little nauseous. She watched Myrnin's pattern and figured out where he was going to end up, and stood in his path as he headed to the research table. Myrnin came to an abrupt halt, in moving and singing and looked down at Claire with a very big smile. It reminded Claire of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. She loved that cat and the Mad hatter come to think of it. Hell, she liked Alice as well. She never thought of herself as Alice, she pictured herself closer to the caterpillar.

Smiling up at Myrnin, looking in to his eyes, Claire chirped a simple and efficient greeting.

"Hi !" Once Myrnin had stopped moving and singing Claire heard a version of the waltz playing softly in the background. As that music ended, Myrnin bowed to her offering her his hand, before Claire moved, Myrnin zoomed off to his private room and returned back in the same stance as before. Bowing to Claire and offering her his hand, he looked at her through his eyelashes and spoke barley above a whisper.

"My dear lady, may I have this dance?" Then Chopin's Waltz slowly began to play louder than before and Claire realized that he left to turn the music up, smiling sweetly at Myrnin Claire did a little curtsey and accepted Myrnin's hand. Myrnin placed Claire's arms in the position he preferred, one of her hands in one of his and the other around his waist and he placed his other hand at the base of her back so close to being on her ass, and held her close.

Looking deeply into each others eyes they began to twirl and dance with music, their bodies moving with each other. Their movements were flawless as if they had been training with each other for years. Claire followed Myrnin's lead as if she knew what he was going to do, and no surprise to Myrnin that Claire danced so gracefully.

Feeling Claire's body so close to his and her intoxicating scent started to wake his beast. Myrnin did not want to let go of Claire, so he focused on their task ahead and as they danced, he started asking Claire questions. As long as they could talk science then the beast would stay at bay.

"I had done more research of the draug in the books you had me pick up, and I have come across some very interesting things. I also had Frank perform a DNA breakdown on Amelie's blood and the sample from the wound and used two other individual's blood samples for comparison." Myrnin gracefully moved his body against Claire's, enjoying the contact of her warm skin as it touched his. He smiled wider at the pleasure the closeness of their bodies gave him, as he danced with her across the lab floor. He did not say anything else, he was trying to understand, her plan still eluded him, but his pride and the beast are too stubborn, to let him ask her up front what it is.

" Well, what did you find ? Is there anything that can help us ?" Claire looked deeply into Myrnin's eyes, she had not once blinked or looked away, since their dance had started. To Claire this was not unusual, after all she is the apprentice to a very intelligent, and very sweet, and very eccentric man. Vampire, she meant to think vampire. She knew she felt differently towards Myrnin, and it had started long before him bringing her back from death's grasp, it started back when he was still sick and grew slowly from then on. Myrnin's voice brought her back to the topic at hand.

"Well, it has shown the genetic differences between everyone, but I am sure you will be able to enlighten me as to what that would mean as far as the research you have been doing can tell." Myrnin spoke as if they were discussing the weather or the latest celebrity scandal. It was as if he was letting her call all the shots, like their roles were reversed. As they continued their dance they discussed Claire's idea in fine detail and when the song changed into the Tango so did their dance style, all the while they spoke about her theory.

As Myrnin listened to his lovely assistance's idea he could not help the little part of him that took pleasure in holding her so close in his arms, or the other part that began to think very sexual thoughts about what he wanted to do to her, or even the part that just wanted to have her, to possess her, own her or at least be owned by her.

The longer Myrnin looked into Claire's eyes the more he felt he wanted her to own him. His beast wanted her to possess dominance over him. Not like the demand of ownership Amelie has forced upon him through power, but a mate's dominance, through marking and claiming, the animalistic and completely natural selection of a mate. He wanted her to choose him as her equal, her alpha, her mate.

When the Tango's music came to an end, Myrnin had gracefully bent Claire backwards into a dip, which could be called by any on looker as very sensual and seductive after watching, Claire's body pressed against Myrnin and flow gently and gracefully as a willow in the wind. Myrnin of course noticed that Claire had danced with him so easily and never once tensed up even after the dip which he held a few seconds longer than needed, because he had to fight the urge to kiss her exposed soft white neck and move up to her lips.

Slowly standing her up straight Myrnin stepped back from Claire and bowed then zoomed off in to his private room to turn off the music. Claire had moved to the research table where s most of Myrnin's notes had been compiled and began to look them over. Some of his notes reminded her about some of the things she had read in the medical journals, which coincidently are on Myrnin's desk. Myrnin walked back in to the lab at human pace to stand next to Claire. Looking down at his assistant he smiling he could tell she knew he was standing there with out looking up at him. She seemed to be reading over his research, not actually trying to ignore him. After flipping through his notes and getting out her notes, she finally looked up at Myrnin, holding his gaze with the most radiant smile and twinkle in her eyes. She spoke with so much excitement.

"I think this will work, we may have to go old school though for the cure. I am talking about using not just leeches but we might need some beetles as well." Looking at Myrnin, her eyes pleading, mentally willing him to understand. Claire's excitement grew as she watched Myrnin work all the notes out in his head and his facial expression slowly changed from completely neutral, (he uses it a lot when he is trying to pretends to know what she is talking about.), to very intrigued, his eyes going wide with excitement.

Smiling widely at Claire, Myrnin had ran her notes and his together and he realized what she had in mind. Looking over his shoulder at his chemical table, his mind already working on a way to destroy the insects after they have fed.

"Your plan is to let leeches suck out the bad blood from Amelie and the flesh eating beetles eat the flesh a way at the wound?" Myrnin looked at Claire with total shock, but Claire looked deeply in to Myrnin's eyes answered strongly.

"Yes ." Her facial expression never wavered, she was still excited. Myrnin stared back into Claire's eyes, looking for any signs of doubt but all he could see was her. He began to think about her hair, her lips, her breast,... Fighting his beast he forced himself to focus on the plan. A broad smile broke across his face, her plan could work, but there is a problem how to keep Amelie alive so to speak. He had to ask, maybe she would have the answer.

"That may work but how do we keep her sustained." Still smiling, though not as wide as before Myrnin waited for her to dash his hopes and say she did not think about that.

"Well that's the problem. I figure we will need blood donated from atleast three vampires Closest to Amelie's generation and her bloodline. That only leaves three candidates I can think of Naomi, her sister, and Dr Theo Goldman. We will need atleast three pints from each. I don't even know if they would be willing let alone if Naomi and Violet are still in town."

Myrnin was going wild on the inside a battle was raging the beast trying to tell him to take her now and the scientist who wanted to get started on her brilliant idea. The scientist won. Smiling at Claire like the mad genius he is he spoke quickly and full of enthusiasm.

"Excellent, brilliant ! I will get the beetles and the blood you, you know what needs to be done so I will leave you to it." Claire could not help it she gave Myrnin a huge hug that he returned almost immediately and holding her a little closer than friends. Claire did not seem to mind she buried her face into his sternum and smiled and gave a small squeeze before stepping back. Looking into Myrnin's face smiling she spoke softly.

"Are you ready to do a little magic?" Wiggling her eyebrows at Myrnin, he laughed, but Claire noticed there was something else in his eyes, it looked like desire or lust. She quickly regretted her words, but Myrnin being Myrnin let it go and replied sounding a little breathless.

"If you insist." He smiled a Claire and winked before turning and heading to an opening portal. "I shall return shortly my dear, don't start the fireworks without me." He called over his shoulder as he stepped through the portal.

Once Myrnin left Claire found herself questioning herself as to why she feels so sure this is the going to work, but soon enough she found herself thinking about the real DNA analysis. She found the print out behind the desk and studied it for awhile before calling out to Frank.

"Frank can you help me with something?" She turned to look in the center of the lab where Frank's two-d image appeared, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Well, what can I do for you Claire?" She smiled sweetly at him as she spoke.

"I remember you saying that you get a bio-scan from everyone, do you think... that is can you print out a bio-scan on me? Please" She asked him even though she could just make him do it with the remote, but she really did not want to do that. Looking at Claire a bit confused Frank, scratched his chin and shrugged as he replied.

"I guess I can, but Claire I have five different bio-scans do you want them all done on you?" Shocked Claire did not know that Frank had been programmed with five different bio-scans, but she needed to know why her DNA is different.

"Yes, that would be great. Do you need me to stand somewhere or..."

"No,no where you're at is fine, in fact I am almost done. They should begin to print out at the desk. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Frank understood what Claire was needing. She needs time to figure out what she has become. He was still willing to help her, but he did not know how other than give her space.

"No. Frank I will be fine you can do whatever. I ah, I just want to,..to read over.." Claire stopped talking and focused on the printouts. Frank took the hint and vanished leaving Claire standing in the lab stunned.

Claire had worked with the DNA of humans and vampire breaking them down to find the cure for the Bishop's disease, and if she is understanding what she is reading then she is not human. The first printout shows vampire DNA, it has twenty-four chromosomes, the next of course is human (hers before she died) with twenty-three chromosomes, and of course another vampire DNA, and the last DNA breakdown shows twenty-five chromosomes.

Claire studied the next printout was a recording on her brain usage. (Most humans use an average of only ten percent of their brain. Claire before she died used an average of thirteen percent and after she died, Claire gasped at the results. She was shocked, after she died she has used more than thirty percent of her brain. Thinking that the printout could not be right, she remembered when she knew Myrnin needed her here at the lab, and making the lunch for Miranda, and Oliver's coffee, the house. She realized that everything she has done since she came back should have broken her by now, but somehow she is thriving.

Flipping to the third printout which was a biological breakdown of her body. She quickly scanned over the page, but only one paragraph caught her eye. It stated that she was unlikely able to become pregnant. She got upset about that, she wanted a family one day and now she may never have children. She wanted to cry, she refused to let herself dwell on it, and read the next one. She briefly had a chance to look at it when she felt the portal open, so she quickly tucked the papers under a few of the books on the desk, there was no way she could have made it to her bag without Myrnin seeing.

She quickly moved around some of their notes and began to read over them as Myrnin entered the lab carrying a jar of beetles and cooler. Claire looked at him and smiled and he smiled back like a maniac. Placing everything down gently and out of the way Myrnin then walked over to Claire and looked over the notes for a few seconds before looking into her eyes.

"Where should we begin, my dear?" He asked Claire softly, his gaze moving to her lips. She bit her bottom lip before answering.

"I guess we should find a way to destroy them and test a few samples to see if it will work. Then we can begin on Amelie, I mean to say that is once you're satisfied with the results and agree to begin the treatment." Myrnin smiled wider at the idea that Claire was going to be staying there with him. He decided then they should take a break eat get her stuff settled and then they could start. He walked over and picked Claire's duffel bag up and walked to his private room. Claire followed him to the door and watched as he put her bag on his massive bed. He then turned a walked out of the room and past her before speaking to her as he headed straight for the kitchen.

"I figure you should sleep in there while you are here. There is no need for the bed to go unused, I don't plan on sleeping in there until everything is done." He still did not look at Claire instead he got out some blood a warmed it up in the microwave before drinking it, being careful as to keep his back to her. He did not want her to see him drink, though she has before, this is different. He did not drink out of thirst but out of desire, desire for her.

"Thank you Myrnin that is very kind." She smiled brightly at him she knew he could hear it in her voice. She turned and went into the room and moved her bag to the floor, and opened it and pulled out her comfortable light blue baggy cotton sweats. She walked over and closed the door and changed clothes before coming back in to the lab where she got a sandwich and a coke, then sat down on the sofa and ate.

Myrnin was already working on something at his chemical table to kill the insects and by the time Claire had finished eating he had atleast two means of destroying them. One was liquid silver and the other was a concoction he had invented back in the early thirteenth century. He never named it he just gave it a number, but he remembered what that number did.

Claire walked to his side and looked at his work smiling as he explained to her what they are and what they should do. They then set out to test Claire's theory to see if it can work, and after nearly fifty-three hours straight, working nonstop Claire was beyond tired and she was struggling to stay awake. Claire fell asleep at the research table finally succumbing to her exhaustion, Myrnin had realized she had fallen asleep when he picked up on her soft slow steady breathing and glanced over at her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her to the bed.

Pulling the blankets back he gently placed her in his bed a covered her up, smiling as he looked down at his beautiful assistant, his beast started to stir. Thinking thoughts of seducing her and ravishing her began to whirl around his head. Growing increasingly more detailed and more sexually charged. Myrnin forced himself to back a way from Claire, not trusting himself to stop he continued backwards until he hit the door and pushed it closed behind him. Myrnin was not planning on that happening he wanted to leave the room, he could not make himself turn around and walk out for the same reason he could not get his hands to reach behind him and grab the doorknob to open the door now.

There is a battle raging inside him between himself and his beast, over Claire and it has nothing to do with her blood. The beast wants to fuck her it wants to feel her warmth around its cock, and it wants it now. Myrnin on the other hand wants the same thing, but he wants Claire to be willing and want it to. Claire moaned softly and kicked her legs, but did not wake, Myrnin moved further in to the corner and even though the light was not on and to Claire the room would be extremely dark he was afraid she would wake and see him. Myrnin watched Claire sleep from the corner and when she managed to take her sweat pants off while sound asleep, his beast was gaining a stronghold.

Claire eventually wiggled herself down to the foot of his bed her legs hanging off at the knees. The beast won the battle when Claire after a hour sleeping in that position pulled the blankets off her body giving Myrnin a view of her blue thong. The beast let out a deep growl but Claire never heard it she was sleeping hard as a rock. The beast took control and Myrnin slowly stalked his sleeping pray. His eyes pitch black and his arousal was growing the closer he got to Claire. Stopping in midstep when Claire let out another moan followed by a sigh, then she raised her arms over her head which caused her sweat shirt to ride up exposing one of her soft breast. Myrnin's lust spiked and he felt his cock get hard and his beast was salivating. He slowly approached the bed and knelled down between her opened knees.

**So, should I let my imagination continue to write porn? Should I just not write any smut, porn, or lemons? Should I put more work into the dialog of the characters? What do you think, because my imagination just wants perversion.**


	6. Chapter 6

1 **Warning:** May contain harsh and vulgar language. **Shit**, it will contain harsh and vulgar language. May contain... Again it will **contain** major **sexual content**, and this is a creation of a perverted and very disgruntled and overactive imagination. This fanfic is also brought to you by a slightly insomniac, vampire junkie. Motivated by the music of : Guns-N-Roses' song Rocket Queen, Sam the Sham and the Pharos' song Little Red Riding Hood, Bach, Chopin, London orchestra, and GodSmack song Voodoo. For those of you who asked for it...

**Chapter 9 Science Soothes the Savage Beast..., But Love Concurs All **

He slowly approached the foot of the bed and knelt down between her open knees, her heat and the sweet scent of her arousal enticed his lust. Like adding gasoline to a fire, Myrnins beast was going to rage out of control. The beast was not in complete control, because instead of tearing her clothes off and ravishing her right then, he slowly reached one hand out and using his fingertips softly stroked the inside of her silky soft thigh, Claire moaned softly. Reaching higher, wanting to pull off her thong for a better view, his hand began to tremble, the beast and Myrnin were battling for control. Trying to be as quiet as he could, Myrnin being a vampire could hear both her heartbeat and her breathing, and realized that she is still sound asleep. That's when the beast had an idea of his own, and seeing as she is deep in dreamland, he thought it would be interesting to try, after all it was pleasurable the first time they inhaled it. Smiling the beast relinquished some of his control and allowed Myrnin to move a way from Claire.

Myrnin scooted his way back to his corner and turned around to face the wall and as he tried to gain more control over the beast he heard Claire speak softly in her sleep.

"No, Myrnin we could not use your blood. You are older than Amelie and Bishop was not your sire." Myrnin and the beast went completely still, all his attention was on Claire's words. He could not believe what she was saying. Claire continued to talk in her sleep as if she were having a conversation with Myrnin.

The real Myrnin intrigued by Claire's dream theory, stood up quietly and turned towards the door but waited to hear the rest. "You killed a vampire when you were young, you were starving and she was infected." Myrnin gasped covering his mouth with a hand his eyes widen in shock as the memory comes back to him. Claire stayed quiet for several minutes and managed to cover herself again before she started sighing Shane's name and smile slowly appeared on her lips. Myrnin used all the control he had to leave the room, he could be in there when she dreamed of Shane. It hurt him to much, but the beast heard her as well and his jealousy grew fueling his desire to take her.

Myrnin literally through himself out of the room and through the two-d image of a very pissed off Frank. Shaking and rubbing his arms like he was trying to wipe off cobwebs, Myrnin had yet to look at Frank's face to see he was angry. Rubbing his face with his hands Myrnin spoke to Frank with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

"Don't do that again. Do you know how odd that feels walking through you? And why were you hovering out side the door to my private rooms?" Myrnin looked around the lab his yes falling on the research table, he needed to make sure everything will work. As he began to walk to the table Frank flickered directly in front of Myrnin, making him stop and actually notice Frank is mad. "What is wrong with you? Why are you upset?" Myrnin had no time for Frank's tantrums, so sounding impatient and slightly angry he replied harshly. "What ?" Frank glaring at Myrnin with daggers in his eyes, slowly closed his eyes when he spoke trying to stay calm so his voice did not end up being Porky the Pig or the Sylvester the Cat.

"What were you doing in there with the door closed for so long? If I find out that you did something to Claire I will find a way to destroy you. She is with my son, not you! If you so much as..."

"Relax, Claire and I were having a little talk and she has gained insight into my past that has intrigued me. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." Myrnin dismissed Frank like he was nothing more than a servant. Frank did not like Myrnin and he knew Myrnin wanted Claire, but seeing as he could not hear inside or go into Myrnin's private rooms Frank did not know if he was telling the truth, so he flickered his image to the other side of the lab and watched Myrnin look through the notes and proceeded to recheck the experiments, then slowly walked to his favorite arm chair and sat down to go over the notes he picked up.

Myrnin was shuffling through the notes when he came across the DNA analysis then he found the bio-scans that Claire had hide under the notes. Reading over all the papers and then rereading he could not believe the results. Claire was a different species, Myrnin's concentration was interrupted by a loud shrill ringing coming from Claire's phone sitting on her backpack.

Zooming across the lab in a blur Myrnin picked up Claire's phone and noticed Frank's remote sticking out of a side pocket. He slipped it into his pants pocket while checking the caller i.d. on the phone. A low growl escaped his lips when he seen that it was the boy calling and no doubt Frank heard it because he now had a slightly amused look in his eyes. Deciding to answer Claire's phone Myrnin tried to sound civil, but his words came out with a edge of bitterness.

"Hello, Claire's phone." Myrnin smiled he could actually hear Shane getting angry. The tension came through the telephone before Shane's yelling did.

"Why in the hell are you answering her phone? Where's Claire? Why did she not answer? What the fuck did you to her?" Shane stopped and took a much needed breath but before he could continue Myrnin had taken the opportunity to answer his questions.

"I answered Claire's phone because she is sleeping right now, and we have been working nonstop for awhile. No, I have not done anything to Claire, if you give me a moment I will wake her for you." Myrnin was guiding Shane in for the hurt, his beast mumbling, "wait for it, wait for it." Myrnin's smile twitched at the corners, he knew the boy would ask.

"Why do I have to give you a moment is she not sleeping there in the lab?" Shane was slightly confused. He figured she slept on the sofa. Myrnin's beast was laughing inside Myrnin's head. Myrnin smiled even wider and spoke trying to sound casual.

"No, you stupid boy she is asleep in my bed. Now let me try and rouse ... Myrnin yanked the phone a way from his ear as soon as Shane started yelling again.

"You fucking disgusting leech if you so much as touched my Claire I will stake you and drag your body outside to the morning sun." The nerve of Shane to call Claire his, pissed the beast off. He had no claim to her, and the other two vampires, well Amelie released Clair from their contract and the other. Well the beast made sure that he (Francois) was taking care of. That means Myrnin is the only one who has claim on Claire, his mark is proof. Growling into the phone fiercely Myrnin's voice came out low and deep and deadly.

"Listen boy the only reason you have her is because of me so I would think twice if I was you about who I threaten. Besides I could always compel her to want me. Now shut up and calm down I will not have you talking to my assistant and making her upset, because you're an insecure jealous child." Myrnin walked into his private room without turning the lights on and sat down on the side of the bed and said Claire's name while touching her shoulder gently.

"Claire, Claire wake up Shane wants to talk to you. Claire phone." Claire began to stir and slowly opened her eyes and yawned before trying to speak.

"What? Shane? Where ?" Claire's voice was sounded so tired and her eyes were having a hard time staying open. Myrnin handed the phone to her and told her again that Shane wanted to talk to her. Claire seemed to wake up a little more and put the phone to her ear before croaking out a loud enough greeting.

"Hello? Shane, baby are you alright?" Claire started to wake up more as panic set in, she was thinking something may have happened. She sat up in bed and realized that Myrnin had gone back into the lab to give her privacy. "Shane is everything okay?" Shane chuckled softly before talking to her with his bedroom voice.

"I called because I haven't seen you in almost three days, or got to hold you in my arms. No everything is not okay? I miss your voice, I'm lonely Claire." She knew this game, Shane and her use to do this when she stayed at her parents. She knew her lines well.

"Oh poor, poor, baby. Is there anything I can do to help?" Making her voice sound sympathetically seductive. She could hear Shane moving and shifting around, she had no doubt that he was taking his pants off. "If only I could do something to make you feel real good." Shane of course did not have to many lines in their chat, but he tries. Well, he likes to think so.

"Maybe you can tell me what you're wearing, and then maybe what you would do to me if we were together. That might help." Shane knew she would say some kind of sexy outfit, because that's what he likes to hear and he knows she really would not be wearing that stuff around Myrnin. So he leaned back put his phone on speaker and pulled his underwear down and closed his eyes. Speaking softly and seductively Claire told Shane what she was wearing.

"Tonight I fell asleep in my light blue lace baby-doll camisole negligee and I am afraid I forgot to put any panties on. I wish you were here now I am so hot. If you were I 'd tear your clothes off and push you to the floor. Then I could not help myself I would have to kiss you hard and deep while my hands began to roam all over your body. I love the feel of your arms and chest. You make me so horny, and wet. Then I'd slowly reach down and massage your balls gently, before kissing my way down your chest and abdomen and continue down to take them into my mouth." Claire could hear Shane's breathing change and very, very, faint moans coming from him. She wishes she could do what he is doing, but unfortunately she is not at home. Taking a deep slow breath and letting it softly she continued.

" I would suck on them, taking my time, enjoying you large balls in my mouth. I start to kiss them and twist my tongue around them savoring every minute, while my other hand slowly move up to your large and hard cock and gently wrap my warm fingers around it. I begin to move my hand up and down your long shaft while I continue to suck your balls one at a time." Shane's breathing started increase and his moans got louder. His voice sounding more husky and his words were spaced out.

"Oh, Claire tell me, tell me...yea." He stopped talking and his breathing hitched a tiny bit. Claire smiling shaking her head continued speaking, working her sex talk. Thinking to herself the sooner he is done the sooner she can go to back to sleep, this was only going to leave her frustrated and no way to relieve herself without Myrnin hearing. Oh shit, Myrnin can hear this conversation Hurry, hurry, got to get this over with, maybe Myrnin won't say anything. Claire jumped a head in her dialog hoping Shane would not notice. Of course a guy like him, can not use both heads at once, so right now it's the one in his hands that is making the decisions at the moment.

"You are so big and hard. I have to taste you. I lick the head of your cock feeling it bounce and I lick all the way down your long shaft and back up to the head again. I wrap my lips around it flick my tongue across the top and slowly work my mouth half way down and back up quickly. I slowly make my way all the way down to the base and moving faster I raise then lower my head swallowing your cock over and over. I start massaging your balls as I deep throat your rod." Claire hearing Shane jerking off now, and at the rate he is going he will be done shortly. "I feel you shaft swell and I am so horny, your huge cock makes me wet. I start sucking and bobbing while I wrap my hand around your shaft and squeeze tighter. Moving it at the same time as my mouth. Harder, faster, up and down, faster, faster, harder. Oh yea , oh your so big. Your so..." Claire did not need to finish, she could hear Shane's moan as he came. Smiling she was actually happy that they were done with that.

It took Shane about two minutes to recover and have a conversation with Claire that only lasted for about five minutes before Shane said goodnight. In their five minute conversation Claire was able to tell Shane, they will start treatment on Amelie in a few days, and that she is fine, and they are starting work on how to kill Magnus. Then after a few I love you's and I miss you's, and promises of returning to each other, and sexual things they will do to each other, and a promise to call in two nights for a update and another one of their chats, (Shane's idea.),Claire and Shane hung up.

Myrnin, seemed fine on the outside. He calmly walked at a human pace out of his private room, leaving Claire to talk to that insignificant, ungrateful, selfish, horse's ass, boy, but on the inside the beast was raging, it wanted to take the phone from her and put it down and let Shane listen as he gave Claire a good fucking. Myrnin walked to the little kitchen and got out two blood bags warming them both up he drank one immediately and carried the other to his arm chair to look over the paper work on Claire, maybe he could figure out what she is. His beast growled in Myrnin's head and spoke with a snarl, "She is mine. That is what she is." Myrnin had to agree, it did not matter to him what she is, he wanted her.

Getting comfortable in his chair, Myrnin forgot that Frank was still in the lab watching him, until he chuckled cruelly at Myrnin. Myrnin looking at Frank completely annoyed and anger growing. His voice full of loathing as he spoke to Frank.

"Oh, do you find something amusing?" Frank laughed sounding like he was barking through the speakers. Then he answered Myrnin, his words full of malice.

"Yea, you. My son has the best thing in this town and you can't have her. She loves my boy and you hate it. Ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, that is priceless to watch you suffer." Frank cockiness changed to sternness and his voice lowered to a rumble. "If you think I will let you touch her while she is with my son I will make you suffer." Myrnin smiled a very evil smile and reached into his pants pocket and spoke with a low demonic sounding voice. His beast took control excepting Frank's challenge. Myrnin's eyes changed red as he slowly pulled out Frank's remote.

"I think you will have a hard time doing that seeing as I have your remote. Now you have done something I wished you really had not done, you gave Claire information I did not want her to have." Myrnin held up the bio-scans towards Frank. Frank shrugged his shoulders he didn't care what the leech wanted. Myrnin continued to speak tossing the papers on to his chair as he stood up. "Now the way I see it you really can not do to much to me in sleep mode and I have always believed, All is Fair in Love and War. I hope your son is up for some competition." Myrnin laughed and pushed the sleep button on Frank's remote, before Frank could say anything. Myrnin's beast was still boiling he sat back down in his chair and drank from the second blood bag slowly, closing his eyes he listen to Claire's phone conversation.

He heard the change in her voice, she was speaking with a very sexy tone and the things she was saying, it did not help to calm the beast. The beast's anger was changing into lust and desire. He felt himself slowly becoming aroused, again. Trying not to picture in his mind, Claire doing those things to him, the beast was entertaining the fantasy, until he realized that she was no longer talking. A few minutes later he heard her again this time in her normal voice as he listened they were saying their good-byes he quickly got up and stuffed the papers under the cushion of his chair and in a blur ran to the kitchen to start some brew a blend of sleepy-time tea and herbs for Claire. He figured why not she bought it and he would drink if she didn't want any.

He heard her get up and put her pants on before coming into the lab, he could smell her arousal. Claire slowly shuffled over to the couch and flopped down and fell over to her side, mumbling a thank you to Myrnin into the cushion.

Arching one eyebrow Myrnin turned to look at Claire, completely unsure if she was being sarcastic or if she was thanking him, and if so then for what? So he asked her to repeat what she said. Claire sat up and looked at Myrnin and with honest gratitude.

"Thank you, Myrnin. You did not have to answer my phone and wake me so I could talk to Shane. I know you don't like him, and I appreciate you doing that for me." Myrnin was to say the least, happy. Turning back to the tea kettle he heard Claire shift on the couch and glanced over his shoulder to see her reading some papers. Hoping she did not find the print outs in his chair he asked.

"So my dear what have you got there? I thought you would be going to bed seeing as how you only had three hours of sleep." Putting the papers down beside her, Claire groaned and rubbed her face with her hands as she spoke.

"Don't remind me. I wish I could go back to sleep. I mean it's like my body is tired and my mind is exhausted but now..." Claire actually did not know a better way to describe how she was feeling. "It's like I have to much turmoil in my body. I don't know what to call it. Restlessness, maybe? Anyways what are you doing?" Myrnin realized she never answered his question on the papers she was looking at so he watched what she did with them As he poured a cup of tea for himself and then answered Claire.

"Well, I decided to make some tea would you care for some, it's not caffeinated or unleaded, or whatever, anyways care for a spot?" Claire smiling at Myrnin, nodded and he poured a second cup. He carried both cups in on a tray and set it down on a little stand next to his chair and handed a cup to Claire first before taking his and sitting down next to Claire on the sofa. Turning to face Claire, who in turn was smiling at him and blowing on her tea before taking a sip, Myrnin copied her never looking a way. "So is there anything that you would do at home to help you go back to sleep?" Myrnin asked sounding as innocent as possible, hoping Claire didn't see the lust in his eyes as he turned his gaze towards the lab. "I mean after all, I need my assistant at tip top performance when we start treating Amelie." He smiled widely at the end, which put Claire a little more at ease, even if he did not look at her when he smiled.

"Well,.." Claire hesitated biting her bottom lip, and blushed. Then continued dropping her gaze to her tea as she spoke. "I take very long baths in very hot water. I don't suppose you have a bathtub somewhere in here." The beast had a better idea, looking at Claire with a panty dropping smile across his lips, and jumping up quickly Myrnin put his tea down on the tray and offered Claire his hand as he spoke softly.

"I have something so much better! I invented the water filtration for it and built it to smaller spec's but it's my version of a roman bath house. I hope you don't mind aroma therapy. I use it to relax, it's quite peaceful and calming."

Claire shivered at Myrnin's smile, her heart skipped a few beats and when Myrnin jumped up and put his cup down and offered her his hand she put her cup down and put her hand in his without a second thought. Myrnin walked back towards his private room as Claire followed behind not saying a word. He lead her to the wall next to his wardrobe and pushed in a round rock and a hidden door opened. He gently pulled Claire down a dark stone hallway until it open up into a large cavern, Myrnin turned to Claire and looked down at her and spoke quietly.

"Now don't move I'm afraid it is to dark for you to see, I need to light the oil. Stay here until I return." He let go of her hand and in a few seconds she heard a whooshing sound and watched a fire trail light all along the wall illuminating the room. Claire gasped at the marvelous room. There was a large pool only about waist deep and little fountains Along the edge, continuously pouring water in to it. Myrnin was standing next her suddenly looking into her face seeing the awe in her eyes. The beast actually felt happy to see her pleased. "So what do you think? Look over there is an shallow end and you could lie on your back and not drown, I made a chemical that turned the rock into something like memory foam. You know the stuff in beds! Oh, and over there," Myrnin pointed to a dark corner which looked like an opening to a cave, "is the grotto. The pool is hot I keep it that way and the aroma therapy should start it's cycle in a few minutes." Claire was smiling widely, she wanted to get in. Turning to Myrnin, her smile faded slightly. She wanted Myrnin to stay with her in the pool, but felt it would be wrong, but a tiny voice was telling her it's the only way. So, Claire closed her eyes and worked up enough courage to ask Myrnin to stay.

"Myrnin if is not to much to ask, would you stay in here with me?" Claire tried to look at his face but he turned his head the other way briefly before looking back at her with a small smile, and his eyes just barely hiding the beast's desire.

"Yes, I guess I can do that though I will have to change clothes and you will as well. So I say lets meet back here in a few minutes." Myrnin turned to leave but stopped when Claire started speaking.

"I was thinking well, we are both adults and the best way I can relaxed is when I'm taking a bath, naked." Blushing deeply Claire looked down at her feet taking a trembling breath she continued. "Is it okay if I go nude? You don't have to if you are uncomfortable with it." Myrnin's beast was screaming in his head, "YES, YES, YESSS!" While Myrnin tried to hide his delight, he cleared his throat to speak.

"That is fine, if you wish. Maybe you should go get us some towels and our tea and I can look into why the aroma therapy has not started it's cycle. Maybe if you like you can bring down your music. That might be nice." Claire was excited smiling at Myrnin she turned and ran back to his private room to get the towels and then into the lab to get their tea. Not once did her mind speak up and say "What are you doing skinny dipping with your boss? Your with Shane." No instead her mind was going, "Ah ah da, hu?" Claire walked back into the room with the tea and set the tray down on the night stand and took off all her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. She picked up the other towel and the tray and her mp3 player, she walked down the stone hallway back to Myrnin's mini roman bath chamber.

Myrnin walked over to his aroma therapy machine and broke open a capsule and poured it into the all-natural fragrance scented oil and did the same to another capsule. The room began to fill thin fog with scent of maple syrup and vanilla, with a undertone of lavender. After a few seconds he noticed a difference in the effects of his knockout liquid. He felt different, like he was mellow, but he also felt aroused, hell his beast felt aroused and it felt good. Myrnin took his clothes off and stepped down into the hot water, wading over to the grotto and going inside, he turned around and waited in the shadow for Claire.

Claire walked into the bath chamber and walked over to marble bench and put the tray and extra towel down standing up she inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled she did this a few more

times before getting light headed and swaying a tiny bit. She looked around for Myrnin, but did not see him so she turns towards the pool and takes her towel off placing it on the bench, she then turned on her mp3 player before walking to the edge of the pool. Dipping her foot in first and then slowly stepping all the way in, Claire lets out a tiny moan as the hot water touches her stomach. Moving to sit on a bench the water now covering her shoulders and her muscles starts to relax she tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Her breathing becomes slow and deep, but as her body loosens up she finds that her arousal was building, and her shoulder blades feel bruised.

Myrnin watched Claire take the towel off captivated by her beauty. Her cheeks were more defined and her hair seemed to be getting longer and lighter and her breast seemed be growing. Her body was changing in front of him, but somehow she still looked like normal Claire. Thinking that it had to be his extra ingredient added to the aroma therapy that is causing him to think her body was morphing. Deciding to go with his fantasy, his gaze traveled down to her hairless pussy and when she turned around to put the towel on the bench, his cock sprung to life and his beast was consumed by desire to take her. A very low growl slipped from his throat to low for Claire to hear, and when she let out that tiny moan Myrnin's cock became extremely hard. When Claire had finally sat down and closed her eyes Myrnin slowly moved out from under the grotto to sit across from Claire near the shallow end. He leaned back and closed his eyes as well, trying to calm his raging hard-on, before attempting to talk to Claire. She may not be able to see it under the water but his eyes would probably gave something away.

Claire felt Myrnin's presence, so taking a chance she opened her eyes a tiny bit and looking through the slits saw Myrnin sitting across from her leaning back like she was with his eyes closed and amused look on his face. Sighing softly she spoke to Myrnin with a relaxed tone.

"Thank you Myrnin this is helping a little. I mean the water is great and the aroma therapy," Claire takes a very deep inhale and holds for a few seconds before exhaling and a sexy smile spreads across her lips and continued speaking her voice a little husky with arousal, "it is wonderful." Myrnin opened his eyes, he thought he caught a faint scent of her arousal, looking at Claire's face, her chocolate eyes had turned amber, and the tone of her voice was alluring.

"You are very welcome my dear." Myrnin managed to say with a calm soothing tone. "Though I somehow feel you are not completely at ease and relaxed, so tell me what can I do to help with that?" Myrnin's beast nearly broke free, Myrnin knew his eyes flashed green like a neon sign for a second before he blinked, forcing them to return to a natural shade. He was afraid that Claire saw his eyes and was going to leave, but when he looked at her, she was smiling very seductively. She stood up and proceeded to wade through the water towards him, and he slowly sat up, with a confused expression on his face. He watched his beautiful Claire walk to him completely naked and not trying to cover herself at all, "Yeah, this is a dream, that explains it.", the beast grumbled. Claire stopped a few feet a way from Myrnin and pulled her long, long blonde hair to the one side and let it drape over her left shoulder cascading over her left breast to wards her belly button, as she continued to smile at Myrnin.

Myrnin wanted to reach out and grab Claire and pull her closer to him so he suck on her breast, that seemed to grow two sizes as he watched, quickly averting his eyes from her breast to her enchanting eyes he noticed her desire. Claire began to speak in a softer sexier voice, the beast was actually pacing back and forth waiting to strike, but stopped when it heard her request.

"Well I was wondering if you would mind rubbing my shoulders and back?" Claire turned her back to Myrnin as if he did not know what it was, and looked over her shoulder at him and pleaded. "Please, Myrnin."

Myrnin closed his eyes and opened them, thinking this is a dream, but the morphed Claire, "his Claire" the beast thought, was still standing in there looking at him with lustful pleading eyes. Myrnin took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, then letting the breath out he opened his eyes again, nothing changed. "Might as well go with the fantasy." the beast told Myrnin. Myrnin turned side ways on the bench letting his right leg hang off and his left leg stretched out in front him next to the pool wall. He motions her to come sit in front of him as he speaks smoothly.

"Very well, if that is what you wish. Sit in front of me and I shall oblige your request." Claire quickly sat down in front of him, with her back towards him, their bodies separated by a mere six inches. Claire tilted her head downward and Myrnin noticed that Claire had four bruises on her back. Taking a mental note not push on those they may cause Claire some discomfort. Myrnin and the beast were pleased when Claire relaxed into his touch instead of tensing up. He slowly massaged her shoulders working down her back and then slowly up to her shoulders again. The second trip up to her shoulders Claire moaned softly and Myrnin's cock bounced at the sound. By the third trip back up to her shoulders Claire's breathing had changed and heart beat speed up a little, and Myrnin with a height advantage was able to see her nipples start to harden with arousal.

Myrnin decided to try something, instead of working back down her back he went up and over. Massaging her shoulder blades in circular motion, he slowly moved to her shoulders then her neck to the base of her skull and down her neck then down to her shoulders again, before moving towards her chest. Claire sighed, but did not tell him to stop so he moved his hands further down towards her breast, and somewhere along the way either he had moved forwards or Claire had scooted back, but Myrnin's hard ten and a half inch cock was now pressed against Claire's back. As Myrnin's hands moved closer to Claire's nipples, she leaned back slowly until her shoulders were resting against his chest and her breath hitched and a moan escaped her lips as he cupped her breast and squeezed her nipples lightly.

For once the beast was not trying to take over, instead Myrnin and the beast where working together for the same thing. To pleasure Claire, and not bite her. Myrnin slowly lowered his head towards Claire's neck, deeply inhaling the scent of her arousal. He detected another scent underlying the first. The scent seemed familiar, and it reminded him of his youth and his human life. The beast took over as Myrnin pondered where and when he had come across that alluring scent in his past.

Opening his mouth the beast's long pointed tongue snaked out and licked Claire neck. Starting at his mark on her and slowly moving up her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear, while at the same time one of his hands continued to massage her breast and tease her nipples as the other's fingertips gently glided down Claire's stomach towards her smooth cunt, and palmed her bare pussy that elicit a whimper from Claire. Smiling The beast purred softly in Claire's ear,

sending a marvelous chill through Claire's body. In a demonized whisper the beast pleaded softly to Claire.

"Please permit me to give you release. I will do whatever you wish." The beast waited, (it waited), for Claire's answer. The beast wanted her permission and he didn't know why, but he waited, with his hand still massaging her breast as the other cupped her pussy. Claire sighed softly before she spoke with two female voices at once. Though the beast and Myrnin heard two voices coming from her for some reason they did not care. All they cared about was her answer.

"Yes, Myrnin I will allow you." Claire leaned further into Myrnin and spread her legs a little wider giving him more access to her pussy. The beast did not hesitate, rubbing a finger in a upward motion on Claire's clit he could feel her tiny hip movements and when he plunged a finger into her at the same time pinching her nipple, he smiled a beastly smile at her moan. Continued to alternate between stroking her clit and gliding his finger in and out of her tightening and pulsating cunt. Claire began to move her hips more with his strokes, the beast sensing she was getting close to climax, he changed his fingers position so that his thumb was on her clit and at the same time he moved a finger in and out her faster and faster til her walls clamped down and she groaned loudly.

The beast feeling as if he had not done enough continued to stroke her clit, but Claire grabbed his hand and stood up. Turning to face Myrnin she moved closer, dropping his hand and running both of hers in his hair, until her breast were just mere inches a way from his face. Tangling her hands in his hair at the nap of his neck she jerked his head back so he was looking into her enchanting and seductive eyes. Smiling down at Myrnin, the morphed Claire spoke, both sweet sexy voices' in unison.

"Do you submit to me beast? Do you give me your devotion? If you wish to give me release, you must submit to me. Do you submit beast? Do you love me, beast?" Her smile grew and she seemed to be illuminated. The beast could see a faint glow radiating off her body, and again Myrnin thought that it all seemed familiar and yet he could not place it. Nodding his head mouth hanging open slightly and his tongue hanging out, neither the beast nor Myrnin could utter an actual word in any language. Claire released one of her hands from his hair and gently stroked his face before running her hand down his neck to his chest coming to a rest over his heart, her voices' in unison spoke softly again as she slowly leaned down to his face.

"You must speak the correct words to me beast, or you will not be permitted to touch me any further." The way she had said it, she sounded remorseful as if she expected him to refuse or force himself on her and then she straightened up but held his gaze, waiting for his answer. Myrnin tried to speak, but when nothing came out, he realized quickly he had no control over the beast nor his body. Myrnin let himself relax, becoming one with his beast instead of a dual personality, he could experience everything animalistic and scientific.

The beast's eyes flashed to Myrnin's unnatural neon green eyes then flashed back to the solid black eyes of the beast once again. Then the beast reached out to her hand and held in his,

as he moved off the bench to kneel down in front of her. Bowing his head he placed her palm on his forehead, then released her hand,which did not move from were he placed it. Then the beast spoke in a language Myrnin had long forgotten until now.

"I give you my devotion, I give you my loyalty, I give you my love." Raising his head to look into Claire's glowing amber eyes, the beast smiled and spoke the last oath. "I submit to you, Seraph Valkyr." Smiling widely, Claire turned her back to Myrnin and moved to shallow area and sat down on the edge facing Myrnin. As Myrnin watched Claire move a way from him he noticed the bruises on her back were getting darker and two welts seemed to be forming in the bruises. Those thoughts were lost when Claire turned around smiling another seductive smile and sat down, she looked like she was sitting on the water.

"We shall see now won't we, on how devoted you are to me. Let's see how well you can submit to me." Motioning with her finger for him to come over to her, her eyes flashed brighter for a second when Myrnin stood up and the head of his penis had risen a inch and half above the water's surface. The beast seen her eyes glow and the look in them was love, lust, and desire, and the beast's cock grew even larger with pride and lust gaining another half inch in length and a quarter centimeter in girth. Walking to her he knelt down in front of her again staring into her eyes once more. Claire tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head closer to hers capturing his lips with hers, kissing the beast fiercely. Beast kissed back just as deep and passionately, and placing his hands on her hips he pulled her body against his. Claire let out a soft sigh and the beast released her mouth and kissed her cheek, moving to her earlobe licking it with his tongue. Continuing down her neck kissing and licking and a occasional nibble without biting hard enough to break skin. The beast moved to Claire's breast, kissing her nipples and licking them his hands had moved from her hips to cup her breast. As he sucked and nibbled on one nipple his hand would massage and pinch the other.

Throwing her head back Claire a moaned deeply when the beast began to nibble and pinch her hard nipples. As the pleasure pulsed through her body she slowly started to lean back on to her elbows, but the beast did not move with her. Instead he kissed and licked a trail from hee breast down her stomach to her very slick and very aroused pussy.

Kissing the spot right above her slit and working his way to her inner thigh, Claire spread her legs open wider and the beast growled in approval, before kissing his way to her heat. Beast could not help himself, he wanted to taste her. He kissed her pussy running his tongue across her clit, and proceeded to dive right in. She was his Tootsie-Pop, he wanted to know how many licks it would take. Claire started rocking her hips with every flick of his tongue and the beast's cock throbbed when she whimpered. Claire moaned loudly when the beast plunged his longue tongue into her tight wet cunt and licked her inside out like she was an ice cream cone, before returning to licking her clit. Whimpering loudly and grinding her cunt into the mouth of the beast when he latched on and started sucking her clit. The beast could tell her climax was building quickly, her moaning was getting louder and more frequent and her legs were tensing up. Licking her clit faster and faster then switching to sucking on it Claire's muscles were tightening and as Claire hit her peak, the beast thrust his tongue deep into her pussy, thrusting in and out pushing her over. Claire moaned extremely loud and her body trembled, but the beast did not stop, he continued to lick and kiss her pussy and thighs, until Claire sat up.

The beast looked up at her when she moved only to be lost in her glow. She smiled at him and pulled he up to her lips giving him another deep kiss forcing her tongue into his mouth. The beast growled softly enjoying her forcefulness. Claire had guided the monster to were she was at a few moments earlier and pushed him down to sit in the spot she vacated. Not once breaking the kiss, Claire then straddled Myrnin's legs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Reaching down between their bodies, Claire's hand wrapped around the beast's thick long shaft, which caused the beast to growl softly. Lining the head of his huge cock up with her opening Claire slowly eased herself onto his rod. The feeling was incredible, her pussy was small and tight and the beast was whimpering for more. It took aliitle bit for Claire's cunt to stretch around the monsters cock, but once she managed to take it all she began move slowly up and down, and rock her hips forwards and backwards. The beast wrapped his arms around her waist and began to thrust himself into her deeper and faster and as her moans got louder so did the beast's. Claire's muscles started pulsing and the beast cock was getting harder and throbbing, and after a few more thrusts Claire stopped moving holding perfectly still she whispered in the beast ear, her voices' husky and thick with desire.

"Do you submit to me beast?" The beast looked into her eyes, his showing her he speaks the truth, he answered his voice just as thick as her both of hers.

"Yes, I submit." Claire tangled her hand into his hair and thrust herself down on to his shaft and elicit a moan from the beast. As she moved harder and faster their climax building, she stopped as they reached the peek. Yanking his head to the side Claire bite into Myrnin's neck with three sets of razor sharp teeth releasing his orgasm and a loud moan from the beast at the same time releasing her orgasm. Claire lips stained with the beast's blood, screamed partly due the mind blowing orgasm but also a pair of large bird wings ripped out of her back. Myrnin passed out shortly after Claire had passed out on top of him, but only after he saw her wings forced their way out of her skin and muscle.


	7. Chapter 7

1**I do not own Morganville vampires nor any of the characters. This story is nothing more than a work of fan fiction. ****Warning Contains harsh language and sexual content****. So if you still decide to read this and you are offended by my story all I can say is... ****BITE ME ! I AM A VAMPIRE JUNKIE ! I HAVE NO APOLOGIES !**

**I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far. My perverted and totally mad, mad, imagination says...Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, yes, oh, oh... damn. :( **

**Music by Fog Hat, Joan Jett, Blue Oyster Cult, Elvis Presley, Billy Idol, David Bowie, and Tom Petty and The Beatles, and Type O Negative.**

**Chapter 10 La Petite Mort **

The pleasurable sensation of Claire's tight pussy wrapped snugly around Myrnin's semi-flaccid cock, as she started to clinch and unclinch her kegel muscles massaging him, was enough to stir Myrnin into consciousness. Though his body had already reacted a few moments faster, he had no difficulty keeping his heavy-lidded eyes closed, thinking if he opened them his fantasy would end, even if it is only a dream it still felt real.

His cock now firm and thick continued to grow even more erect slowly impelling Claire's hot cunt, searching for her molten lava core. Myrnin could feel the slight weight of Claire laying on him, he could feel her legs against his hips. Then he felt her tiny weight left off his chest to sit up and straddle him, but when Claire sighed and then moaned quietly, and moved her hips a little, his groggy muddled mind became aware that this is not a dream.

The beast was aroused and surprisingly docile, it had no urge to dominate Claire, no he was enjoying what she was doing to him. Especially when Claire began to move her pussy slowly up and down his ever growing cock, and the beast and Myrnin growled softly, each time his phallus moved closer to the center of her heat. Succumbing to the unfurling waves of ecstasy as Claire began to ride his cock slowly, her muscles squeezing his hard shaft as she rocked her hips and moved up and down. Her searing heat of her tight cunt enveloping half his monstrous phallus, burned him with desire to fill her completely.

Claire's breathing became labored and her moans were getting louder and as her juice flowed down Myrnin's shaft and her body started to tremble, Myrnin responded naturally and thrust his hips upwards hard, penetrating her deeper than before with his huge cock, Claire gasped loudly and stopped moving. Myrnin afraid he may have hurt her stayed very still, and opened his eyes quickly to make sure Claire was uninjured and not angry, all his worries disappeared at the sight of her straddling him her wings spread open wide behind her glowing breathtaking body, her enchanting amber eyes locked gazes with his.

Enthralled by Claire's ethereal beauty and her divine opalescence wings, Myrnin was overcome by a strong mix of emotions and rendered immobile, as the beast wept silently, but not out of sorrow. His tears were of recognition, deep love, and joy, all he could mumble, "It's her she's back." to Myrnin, who remembered everything seconds later. The name, "Sera", was all he could utter out loud, his vampire heart ached with love and devotion.

Claire lovingly smiled at him as she leaned down to his face and gently kissed his tears. She softly wiped the others away with her thumb and then kissed his lips as her hand slid behind his neck pulling him to her until they both were sitting up, backs straight.

Pulling back from the kiss, looking deep into Myrnin's eyes, without breaking eye contact or speaking a single word wrapped her other arm around his neck. The beast gently wrapped his arms around Claire's lower back avoiding her wings and pulled her closer to him and further down on his thick long shaft, eliciting another gasp from Claire. No longer able to restrain the beast's long time desire it struck out quickly, kissing his long lost love with force.

Separated by punishment she had suffered for their love, she had died many times and killed many times for their love, the world and time itself kept them apart because of their love, and even a disease that made him forget their love, but now after nearly five hundred years of longing she is here. They have found each other again, and he will protect her, he will never let her go, not again. He belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

Pulling his mate the rest of the way down on his member filling and stretching her completely, Claire moaned into his mouth and the beast deepened the kiss. Sliding one hand lower cupping her ass, effortlessly holding her body while his other hand moved in between their bodies to her clit. Using a finger he lightly caressed her button and smiled when she shivered which oddly caused a tingling up his spine and he shivered. Claire broke from the kiss and pressed her lips to his neck, grinding her clit into Myrnin's hand, she whimpered softly moving her lips slowly up to his ear, where her voices whispered breathlessly to him.

"You know what needs to be done." Claire pulled back to look into Myrnin's eyes and smiled when his finger stopped moving, pausing on her clit with added pressure enough to continue to stimulate her, while looking back deep into her eyes. They held a conversation, in which no auditory words were spoken. As they stared at each other. Their eyes changed again, Myrnin's turned from solid pitch black to solid green, (no iris, no pupil, just solid glowing green.), and Claire's changed from glowing amber to solid gold with swirls of orange and red, (like a bonfire.).

"I can not cause you anymore pain. You are my Angel no matter what form you take."

"Myrnin, my beast, it has to be done this way. Please. I have to take my human form, only you can do this. Just as only you can release my natural form. Please." Claire's brow furrowed as her eyes pleaded to Myrnin.

"I can not do this. Please do not ask me to do this. I have only just got you back, and I can not let you go now."

"You will not cause me any pain, I promise. It will be more pleasurable than my first transformation. You will also gain a few extra abilities as well that will come in handy when I am in my human form, and you can always release me again. Please, the beast knows what to do naturally." She smiled wickedly at him and rocked her hips causing his finger to rub her nub harder, making her tremble slightly causing his cock to throb and another tingle run up his spine, making him shiver again. " Please you must give me la petite mort. Please."

It was the knowledge of knowing that he could be with her again that made him acquiesce to her, well that and the how good her pussy felt wrapped around him, and it felt damn good. Capturing her lips viciously, Myrnin forced his tongue into her mouth and Claire submitted, willingly switching roles.

He slowly lifted her up the length of his thick solid shaft, while stroking her clit until only the crown of his phallus was at her opening. Holding her there in that position he thrust only a few centimeters into her and quickly pulled out far enough again that she could feel his head at her hole. He continued to kiss her, releasing her lips and moving down her jaw to her neck, taking his time. Every time his lips or tongue made contact with her he would lower her partially down onto his hard member only to pull her back up to the same teasing position again and again.

His own desires where getting the better of him and eventually he started to thrust deeper and deeper into Claire while pulling her down his shaft. His thrusts and his stimulating touches to her hard nub had a very pleasing affect on both of them, and before long her tight cunt seemed to get tighter. His tongue encircled one of her nipples drawing his mouth closer until she pushed her nipple into his lips and he excepted greedily. Opening his mouth , he suckled her tit as she whimpered softly. He could tell her climax was near like his, her opening was scorching hot and pulsating, but the beast wanted to hold out a little longer. He wanted more time, unfortunately his body had other plans and neither Myrnin nor the beast could stop.

He thrust himself hard and as deep as he could into Claire's pussy, while he pinched her clit and sank his fangs into her areola sucking her blood while she in turn bit into his neck. Latching on she guzzled his blood as he greedily drank hers, sending them both into an orgasmic nirvana. Myrnin released his mouth from her breast first tipping his head back and moaning loudly as his seed shot into Claire. Claire on the other hand had stopped drinking his blood and whimpered loudly and her body went rigid, and her wings began to close and shrink and somehow integrate back into her body. She passed out as her wings began to shift back into her body, falling limp against Myrnin's chest.

Myrnin gently pulled Claire a way from his chest to look at her face and she began to change, morph back into his little assistant. He was not surprised that once she changed back to human Claire, tiny, fragile, weak Claire, he still lusted after her and so did his beast.

Holding Claire to his body, the beast decided he wanted to have her in this form as well and since his cock was still deep inside her cunt it would not hurt that much to give her human twat a good fuck. Unfortunately Myrnin did not want to take advantage of her like this, not when she is unconscious. Doing the only thing he could he forced himself to imagine Oliver wearing a thong and touching himself. Myrnin smiled victoriously when his phallus started to go limp and the beast not able to get it to come back gave control back to Myrnin. Pulling the rest of the way out of Claire, Myrnin could not help but notice how swollen and puffy her cunt looked and he knew she would be sore in a few hours when she wakes. Standing up Myrnin carried Claire to the bench a wrapped a towel around her and carried her sleeping body back to his bed.

Myrnin took the damp towel off Claire before he laid her down on the bed and gazed at her beautiful tiny body, his cock stirred and the beast seized control once again. He moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in laying close to Claire, using only his fingertip he softly ran it over her nipples. He smiled wickedly when she moaned and spread her legs a little wider, and when he leaned closer to sock on her nipple he was pleased to hear heartbeat speed up. As he licked her areola he noticed his saliva healed the bite he gave her. The beast decided not to fuck her right now, but he would still give her an orgasm.

Moving to the foot of the bed and slowly spreading Claire's legs wider the beast moved to lay between her legs his face inches from her pussy. He wasted no time instead using his fingers his long pointed tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked her clit, causing Claire's legs to twitch. Twirling his tongue around her nub and plunging it into her slick hole he enjoyed listening to her heart race and watching her hips jerk. Latching on to her hard clit he sucked and teased it. Alternating between licking and sucking on her clit to plunging his tongue deep into her cunt it did not take long before Claire's back to arch and her juice to gush out and the beast was more than satisfied with giving this pleasure to Claire for now and that the swelling in her labia had gone down. Standing up he covered Claire with a blanket and got dressed at vampire speed.

Myrnin headed to the door but before leaving he looked back at Claire, who was still sound asleep, but now she looked peaceful and relaxed with a smile on her lips. Smiling from ear to ear Myrnin left the room locking and closing the door behind him, walking across the lab Myrnin felt exhausted and laid down on the sofa. Closing his eyes thinking about what happened in the bath chamber and why now after so many centuries of being forced to stay apart, are now allowed to be together. Why would she make herself known now after all this time with Claire and him working together. Myrnin started wondering about a lot things with Claire, but within a half hour he had fallen asleep and for the first time in a long time when he dreamed of his lost love and he did not force himself to wake up.

**My imagination is throwing down a challenge for anyone to step up and accept. The challenge is for someone to write a nice, yummy, yummy, perverted, story. I will not write another chapter until someone steps up and writes at least three juicy chapters. Or maybe if enough perverts out there beg me then maybe I might write more.**


	8. Chapter 8

1**I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters. This is a work in progress, nothing more than fanfic. You are about to enter a world of my imagination colored psyco-delic, (ha, ha, ha). If you feel that while you are reading this story, overcome with shame and very uncomfortable feeling of wrong, or the language is to harsh, then I urge you to discontinue reading (apparently this story is not for you). Now for those of you who truly enjoy my imagination, (which has taken a major ego-hit because of the lack of reviews), is stubbornly giving you all one more chance to prove that my imagination is not a wasted talent, a useless, and senseless thing, and should convert to the ways of accepted social society and stop writing. ****So please for the love of written smut, for the really needed ego-boost for my imagination, and for the hell of it Review !** **(or the chapters will take longer and longer to update and lack of perversions) Also Thank you to Fluttershy3**, (without this one person's review, none of you could read another chapter)**, for the swift kick to my lazy imagination's ass !**

**Chapter 11 Fallen Angel **

Myrnin realized he was dreaming when he found himself sitting in the back row of a large chamber. In front of him were four rows of empty benches, just like the one he's sitting on, and at the head of the room was a long table. Sitting behind the table were seven people facing him, each with large wings protruding from their backs in various shapes, colors, and sizes. They whispered amongst themselves and even with his vampire hearing, he could catch only part of what was being uttered.

"I can not understand why she would willing give up her title for love?"

"She was one of the highest ranking and ver skilled, and now look."

"There is something else going here. I feel we are messing some very acute information."

"I can not punish her for something like that. She has done so much and yet I have to condemn her because this charge. I am sorry but I can not destroy her." Myrnin tried to figure out who was speaking but the people's mouths did not move only their bodies and the conversations were constant and ran together.

"Oh, come now. She willing left her post as Seraphim, and as a Guardian she made love to a human, not mention he was her charge, and as a Valkryrie she refused to kill her lover when he had changed into a vampire, and as a demon eater she has spared his life, once again. She has refused to do her duty and she needs to be punished !"

"I do not agree she is the best, her skills and past loyalty alone should be considered. I think we should ..."

The discussion was dropped as a door opened up on the left wall, everyone including Myrnin looked in that direction. Claire entered or rather the morphed version of Claire, her head

held high full of confidence and small smile playing at her lips, and her opal gemstone colored wings were spread open wide behind her. She walked swiftly down the aisle to the front of the

room, and coming to an abrupt halt, facing the people seated behind the table making eye contact with each and everyone of them.

Claire's or rather Sera's voice echoed through out the chamber as she spoke, her tone carried with authority and power and her body seemed to radiate some form of energy, rolling off her being in ripples like a stone thrown into a calm pond.

"Greetings Council, I understand why I have been summoned here and I understand the charge that has been brought against me. I on the other hand disagree with the current charge of failing to follow orders, and I refuse to be punished yet again for the same infraction or false charge brought against me. I have not broken any laws or rules I have not refused to obey a direct order. I have in fact completed most of my obligation and to the fullest of my capability, and I am currently trying to complete my contracts and orders . I can not say anything more fore that information is classified." Morphed Claire or known as Sera, stood silently looking at all the council members, her energy never wavered as she stood her ground, (So to speak), silently waiting for some form of objection or reply. She was not disappointed.

"Sera, how can you stand there and demand your innocense when we all have wittiness your downfall first hand?" A tall very heavyset man, who looked to be atleast in his mid fifty's, spoke as he stood up from his seat behind the table. His voice was a deep baritone, but by his tone he was not angry more like concerned or sad. He wore a dark blue suit and his wings looked like eagle feathers and were dark blue closer to his body and faded to a light blue at the tips. "You were once the highest ranking Angel, a Seraphim, and you left your post for a human. We sympathized with your innocence and down graded you to a Herald."

As the blue eagle winged man spoke he began to pace behind his fellow council members, his arms tucked behind him under his wings and walked from one end of the table to the other slowly with his eyes closed and his head bowed. "Then you go and throw the trust that some of us had for you, back into our face's when you refused to sing and play your harp and when you did play it was always about the human turned vampire. Then taking into consideration that your musical talents were far superior than anyone else and your previous rank and many other talents, we down graded you to a Guardian. You further your disgrace when you abandoned your ward to console and have sex with a human the same human, or should I say the same being considering that even after he became a vampire. You failed your duty as a Demon Eater. You made love to him!"

His composer slipped at the end as he screamed the last sentence at her. Seeming a need to sit down he took his seat quickly, bowing his head once again and closing his eyes and heaved a deep breath shaking his head slowly side to side. He remained silent, cluing in everyone that he was finished speaking as if it was a second thought he waved with one hand to the table, motioning it was open for someone else to speak.

Myrnin tried to stand up and shout his outrage at the man, and he had forgotten that he was dreaming and found that he could not move or make sound, no matter what he tried. His fear and rage started to build his panic growing stronger, but before he could physically react a warm energy engulfed him. Slowly a calm feeling washed over him and somehow he knew something was forcing him to dream. More importantly was the other feeling that he needed to pay attention to the dream. Just as he accepted this feeling his dreamed seemed to continue as if were put on

pause while he adjusted. His attention was drawn to a tall and very slender female, who cleared her throat to speak.

Like the man with blue wings, (Myrnin still could not call them Angels), the skinny tall woman had wings as well, but hers were a cotton candy pink and looked like butterfly wings and

matched the pink spaghetti strap sun dress she wore perfectly. She looked to be in human years early thirties, and her voice sounded like tinkling bells and carried softly in the air. Though what she said was grim, her voice made it sound musical and harder to understand the gravity of the situation.

"All we can do now is consider your punishment and right now you have only two options. We all are aware of your skills and talents and accomplishments. The files show all of your records both positive and your few negative, and we know that you are one of the best. Your records and accomplishments are far superior than most, but unless you can prove that you

have not broken any laws or rules..." The pink lady's small smile twitched slightly as she paused seemingly needing to take a moment to breath before continuing. "I am truly sorry to say that your punishment would either be down graded to a Reaper or... I refuse to say the name but you

know what the next down grade would be." The pink lady seemed to plead with her eyes to Sera to understand what she could not say, but sighing softly she lowered her head as she spoke. "You still have the chance to call on someone outside the council to help you clear your charge, you do not have to fight alone." The pink lady slowly sat down in her chair, closing her eyes all traces of her small smile were gone. Her remorse and sympathy was evident in her facial expressions even though she tried to sound emotionless.

Of course Myrnin noticed as a witness, a reluctant but curious witness, a bystander so to speak. He noticed all of the emotions that played across all of the council members faces, but he chalked it up to being a vampire, a vampire that is more than a thousand years old. The way he figured this was part of his powers for being old, like the resistance to the sun and being stronger physically unlike the new and fairly new vampires. The beast on the other hand knew better, it whispered to Myrnin that was because of the bond between Sera, Claire, and Myrnin, and the beast himself. Sera wanted him to see for himself the true nature of their situation not just the outer surface. His attention and the beast's was drawn to Sera as she spoke, her voice echoed off the chamber walls even though her tone was no louder than a whisper.

"Very well, I thank you for the suggestion and accept the help from outside the council." Sera eyes shined and the energy that rippled off her seemed to increase and throb like a strong pulse. To Myrnin, he felt that was all Sera was waiting for, permission to bring in help. He then figured that's why he was a witness, but he like the council members did not expect what she said next. "I hear by call Claire Danvers to represent my files and records and contracts." Sera smile grew into what could only be described as a triumph smirk when every one of the council

members gasped in shock. The wicked gleam in her eyes and the evil sounding giggle did little to set the council members, let alone Myrnin and the Beast's mind at ease.

"You can not call her to help. It is against the rules for a human spirit to sit in on a council hearing." A young male council member spoke up. He looked to be in his early twenties, very slim

and lanky, and dressed in a green toga, his wings looked like green dragonfly wings that fluttered every once in awhile like a nervous tick. He looked directly at Sera trying but failing to hold her

gaze as his eyes quickly glanced down at the table top and he absentmindedly scratched the surface with a finger nail.

"I assure you, it is in my every right to call upon her. She by all means is not a mere human. I know the rules but this was brought on by your own ignorance. What happens when you place an Angel's spirit in a living mortal shell with another Angel spirit? You end up with a blessed soul and two Angels !" Pausing for a moment letting her words sink in, Sera took a deep breath preparing herself for the outburst confrontation from the council. Sera knew the council members had no idea that she shared a body with a another angel soul. She only told them the truth for the shock value and by the looks on their face's when she had entered, she figured they would not approve of her choice of an advocate. The room erupted in a booming sound as the very same doors that Sera passed through earlier swung open with such thunderous force startling everyone.

As everyone gawked at the empty doorway they faintly heard a tapping of footsteps coming closer and getting louder til all of the sudden the footsteps stopped. Everyone's attention was on the open doorway, some the council members were leaning over the table in anticipation while the others sat up straight stiff as boards, even Myrnin was staring rather intently, though out of the corner of his eye he could see Sera clearly still facing the council members smiling widely.

"Hi!", A very familiar voice to Myrnin, called out causing everyone to jump, startling them except for Sera, and of course Myrnin noticed. When Claire's head popped around the corner looking into the room Myrnin was so happy to see her smiling face. As she entered the room and slowly made her way up to Sera, Myrnin was in shock it really was his sweet, mousey, smart Claire, in all her innocent glory. As she gracefully strolled past Myrnin she turned her head towards him ever so nonchalantly and winked at him causing his stomach to flutter and the beast's breath to hitch. As she continued to the front of the room he noticed what appeared to be stars or shining orbs behind her, spread out in huge pattern and when she came to stand beside Sera the orbs shifted patterns and colors, like lights on a Christmas tree. He also noticed that over her shoulder she carried her backpack overloaded as usual and frayed at the seams from stress and weight of many, many books. She placed her backpack on the floor and smiled at the council members before clearing her throat to speak loud and clearly.

"Well, so far it looks like your first would-be objection has already been over-ruled by The Higher Power, so let me explain why I am allowed to be here and why Sera Will Not be punished,

and I do mean Will Not be punished." The green string bean with dragon fly wings stood up quickly slamming his hand down on the table, anger radiated off his being and shooting daggers from his directed towards Claire.

"You can not be here I will not discuss such matters with a lesser, a hobby. You are not worthy to be in our shadow, you have no right to be called to our chamber." His words were full of venom and disdain, but yet all Claire did was smile ever so sweetly and bat her thick eyelashes as

he spewed forth his onslaught of disgust. "Your kind are nothing, you are nothing." As the thin angle gasped for control over his outburst and tried to gain some of his composer, another gentleman, a very old man in brown his wings battered and broken, sitting at the end of the table spoke up. His voice was soft as whisper but full of authority, and as an old man his emotions shined in his eyes what his voice betrayed.

"Is, is it really you? Have you finally returned young one? Why are you here at the chamber?" The old angel's eyes scanned the other members of the council trying to make since of their shocked faces, addressing his fellow council members he slowly stood up from his chair and leaned heavily on the table. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, and you." The old brown angel, narrowed his eyes and pointed a withered finger at the green angel. "You, how dare you talk down to another being, let alone talk down to the youngest elder." The green angels mouth dropped open but not out of shock but fear it clearly reflected in his eyes. As the old man looked to the faces of the others he noticed most of them held the same fear or shock. "Yes, you spoke ill against an elder and one of three angels present in this chamber more powerful and out ranking than you, any of you. Don't just sit there with your mouths hanging open give proper greetings to Elder Rippula Tempa Angelus, or also better known as Ripla, the Tempus Angelus, the first Time Angel." The council members who were not confused began to speak amongst themselves, which consisted of the angel in blue, the angel in pink, and a very young looking angel, a boy, about ten years old. His hair the color of sun flowers and wearing a white gown, (a christening gown), that draped off his tiny frame, and his bright yellow bumblebee wings that fluttered constantly.

The three angels stopped whispering with each other and stood up from their chairs and bowed their heads in honor of the presence of an elder angel, and to the dismay of Myrnin, the others followed in suit, lastly was the green string bean angel. They all were bowing to Claire, his sweet little Claire and Myrnin was feeling over-joyed that she held such respect, (Myrnin wanted to scream You Go Girl !), while the beast grinned with pride and worship, and love. Yes, love.

Claire, or rather Ripla looked slowly over every one of the council members as if studying them, her eyes drifted across each member pausing, sizing them up. She then looked to Sera who reached over and clasped her hand, holding tightly while matching Ripla's loyal gaze smiling sweetly back at her. Ripla turned her attention back to the members of the angel council, her smile never faltered, her eyes started to shine, not glow but shine, (the chamber lights reflected off of them), and the council members to Myrnin's knowledge could not sit back down in their chairs. He was astonished once he came to the realization that both Sera and Ripla, had complete control over everyone and everything this entire time, but before his thoughts could go into more detail the doors to left opened once again, though not as forcefully, drawing Myrnin's attention as well as the council members. Myrnin could hear light footsteps approaching the door, and he knew if he could hear them so could everyone else.

Clearing their throats simultaneously, both Sera and Ripla had drawn everyone's attention from the door back to them. It was then that Myrnin and all the council members could see Ripla in her true angel form. Her body had morphed into a female child about six years of age, and her wings were more than three times the size of her body and rippled with many colors like and opal. The feathers of her wings looked tiny and thick and clustered together like soft down feathers. What was more shocking was the fact that her hair and eyes took on the same rippling colors as her wings.

"As an Elite, and as an Orginal, And most of with the approval from the Higher Power, I am able to call forth the other spirit involved in this matter. I introduce you to your innocent victim the real human Claire Danvers." Every one at the table looked to one another with the same disbelief, everyone except the old brown angel, who looked between Sera, Ripla, and the doorway. The silence was broken by a tiny stammering softly uttered greeting from the opened door.

"Hhello?" Claire, the true Claire stepped inside the chamber, looking every bit the fragile and awkward young adult. Her shy smile and uncomfortable fidgeting, and constant scanning of her surroundings was more than enough for Myrnin and the others to realize this is the real human Claire Danvers. Claire walked up the asile towards Sera and Ripla, reaching out and grasping Ripla's free hand standing beside her facing the council members.

"Arch, archang, I am sorry forgive me." Claire stuttered out softly, before taking a deep breath and looked directly at the old brown angel, addressing him. "Archangel Michael, can you please inform the council what would happen if a punished angel and a elder angel shares the body of a human with a soul and is brought up for punishment?"


End file.
